An unforgettable visit
by Dare9179
Summary: InuyashaxHostclub crossover: This story is about Kagome visiting her cousin Haruhi and brings Inuaysha with her and go to school together.How would Inuyasha will react on meeting the Host club members.Info inside, Inuyasha&Kagome Tamaki&Haruhi.
1. unexpected news

This is the new updated one still need to work on the other ones

* * *

An unforgettable visit

Chp 1: unexpected news  
_**

* * *

**_

Its been a year now that Kagome has fell down the well. The Shikon jewels has been nearly put together it needs about two which they are looking for now. Naraku has been finally destroyed, Miroku and Sango are finally married, and Sango's brother, Kohaku, has been put to rest after Naraku toke the jewel from his back during the battle. After the battle was over, and a few days of rest Inuyasha and Kagome finally had told each other how they feel about each other but there not married, but boyfriend and girlfriend thing. Inuyasha doesn't want to married her yet because he knows that he has to wait until she finish her schoolwork and to see how she feels about being with him forever.

* * *

  


Present time:

Kagome just arrived at her house from hunting shards and is about to get a surprised when she least accepted.

"Tadaima!" Opening the door as she enters

"Okaeri, how did your trip go?"

"Oh, great mama I'm able to stay for three days."

"That's good, do you want me to draw you a bath?"

"That would be good mama, I could sure use one."

"Oh Kagome."

"Yeah?"

"Before I forget, I want to talk to you after your bath, ok."

"Sure, mama"

After her bath Kagome came running down stairs in her pj's and goes to the kitchen to see her mother there.

"So mom what did you what to talk to me about?"

"Oh right, remember your cousin Haruhi?"

"How could I forget about her, I hadn't seen her since we were little kids and at her mother's funeral."

"Well, I got a call from her father while you were gone and he thought that we should go and visit them since we haven't seen them in years and I happily said yes."

"But mom what about school?"

"Well, you can go the same school as your cousin while we visit them, I already called the school and they agree that you should go there plus if you go there you can finish your school year early."

"What about the jewels shards?"

"Since your only missing only two and that demon, Naraku, has been defeated by you and your friends I thought you could use a break from all of it."

"Well, your right I could use a break from it and including my friends."_'And I could ask Inuyasha if he would let me.' _"Yes mom, I would go."

"Good but your brother, and grandfather and I can't go."

"Why are you guys are not going?"

"Well, your brother has a soccer game and I have to be there for your brother and keep an eye on your grandfather who wants to stay behind and watch the shrine."

"Then I'm going alone then."

"Nonsense, I thought you could invite Inuyasha to go with you since you two are going out and it will give you two a chance to be alone together." winks at her

Kagome blushes a little "Mama!," _'well, it does give us a chance to be alone, even though it's for a while.'_ "OK mama, I would ask Inuyasha if he wants to go."

"Good"

"Oh, when are we leaving?"

"In a week."

"That soon! Will that give us enough time to get ready?"

"Don't worry, most of the preparations has been dealt with; also Inuyasha is going to be with you at school."

"What! But why?"

"Because what's Inuyasha is going to be doing while you're at school; Inuyasha is going to be bored by just sitting at your uncle's house all day."

'_She's right, Inuyasha is going to be bored out of his mind if doesn't do something.'_ Kagome thought, "but how we can we register him in school?"

"Don't worry about that, I ask the school if we could bring him to school and they said yes, but we just have to put the paperwork together and what school he has been at but we just can say that he been oversea."

"But what about his ears?"

"Oh, I told the school that he has to keep a hat on or something to cover the top of his head because he just had surgery of a recent car accident."

"Wow mom, you really plan ahead."

"Thank you sweetie."

"Well, I'm going to bed now all this is a lot to take in."getting up from her chair

"Kagome, do you want to eat?"

"Its ok, I ate before I came here."

"Ok, goodnight"

"Goodnight mama." Going up the stairs, _'I wonder how Inuyasha is going to react to this I hope he says yes, well I know he is though because he complaint about how everyone won't give us privacy. I wonder how Haruhi going to say once I see her, I hadn't seen her in years. But also how is Inuyasha going to fit in at school.'_

Entering her room, she brushes her hair. Hoping things will turn out alright as she enter her bed and falls into sleep

* * *

review


	2. Our love

updated

* * *

An unforgettable visit

Chp 2: Our Love

* * *

Kagome woke up bright in early so she is able to tell Inuyasha and the others about the news. And able to get preparations done for the trip. Coming down the stairs wearing blue jeans, a green blouse, with her hair down and brush and her teeth brush. Arriving at the kitchen to see her mom, who is making breakfast.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, mama."

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kagome you're up early, do you want some breakfast?"

"Yeah mama," taking a seat in the chair, "I woke up early so that way I have enough time to tell Inuyasha and the others about the news and we can get ready and prepared our self."

"That's good; here you go."Setting down the plate of eggs in front of her. After finishing the eggs, Kagome gets up from her seat and heads for the sink.

"Thanks for the eggs mom." placing the plate into the sink as her mother washes it.

"Your welcome dear."

"Well, I'm off then."

"Ok Kagome, oh make sure to come back once you tell them so we can go shopping for the supplies you two will need."

"Ok, bye!"

Walking through the halls, Souta, who just got out of bed, sees her.

"Where are you running to sis?"

"Oh, hi Souta, I'm going to tell Inuyasha about the trip he and I are taking."

"Oh yeah, mama told me about it; are you staying there long?"

"No, I'm going tell him and the others, and come back, ok bye." Saying it while putting on her shoes and closes the door.

"Bye sis"

_Meanwhile on the other side of the well…_

###

_Past time:_

Inuyasha is 'patiently' waiting for Kagome to come back, by the well. Well, patiently for Inuyasha of course.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Miroku said, stepping out of the bushes.

"What does it looks like I'm doing, I'm waiting for Kagome of course." Giving him an annoyed look.

"I can see that, but she won't be back for two days."_ (Since Inuyasha said he would let Kagome go home for three days)_

"I know that, but still I want to wait for Kagome right here because I like waiting for her here."

"Why, because you feel contempt."

"Like I'm going to tell you why I'm here."

"Inuyasha, everyone knows that you come here every time Kagome goes back to her world and you wait for here." Walking towards him and sitting down

Looking away from him, "keh!"

"Inuyasha, I been wondering."

"And what would that be and it better not be anything perverted." Turning his head towards him

"It's not and I'm being serious; why don't you let Kagome go home to see her family?"

"What! Of course I let her see her family!"

"No Inuyasha, as in you don't let her see them very often." Looking at him straight in the eye.

Inuyasha sighs, "because I'm afraid that something bad going to happen to the well."

"Why is that?"

"Because if something bad happens or it doesn't work, then Kagome can't come back anymore."

"I see, have you told Kagome about this?"

"I have that's why it's so easy telling you about this."

'_I was wondering why' _Miroku thought.

"And also I wanted to come out here and think about our future."

"Your future?"

"Kagome and mine's duh!"

"Oh, gomen, but why would you be thinking that? "

"Because, I don't know if Kagome wants to be with me forever."

"As in, marring you?"

"Exactly, it just that I know that Kagome wants to finish her school first, but I don't know if she wants to be my mate."

"Your mate? Oh, as in your wife in demon terms."

"Yeah, but I don't know if she wants to be with a person like me?"

"Well Inuyasha, you and Kagome has said that you love each other. Kagome has told you she wants to be by your side as long you want her to, she told you she doesn't care you're a hanyou, you two have been threw many obstacles threw and back. And that to me proves that she would want to be with you, if that doesn't proves then what else would there be."

"Mmm… thank you Miroku, sometimes you don't act such a hentai."

"Well my friend, I may be a pervert but still I have to act serious at times, don't I?"

Nodding his head, "true, so why did you came out here for?"

"Because I thought, you needed a friend." Smiling at him.

"And to get away from Sango, who you got her mad from being a hentai, again."Giving him a knowing look.

"That is also true; well I must be going now, by now Sango has cool off." Saying it while getting up

"Heh! Try not to piss her off this time."

"I try my best to keep my women happy since I am a monk and a husband." Starting to walk off towards the village.

"I like to see that happing without you being a hentai."

"I am husband after all Inuyasha,"turning around "oh and Inuyasha?"

"What."

"Make sure you remember what I said, about being with Kagome." With that being said he heads back towards the village.

'_Hmm, like he would know about how Kagome feels,_(like he wouldn't know!!!) _but still Miroku right. Kagome will always stay by my side, that's what she said _(ep.48). _Right, I would give it a try, I would ask Kagome if she wants to be my mate, but I would have to wait until Kagome finish her school. And I also have to get a few things…'_

Deep in thought, Inuyasha didn't notice that a certain someone was climbing up the well.

'_I wonder where Inuyasha is,'_ Kagome looks up from the well. _'Oh there he is, wonder what he's doing?'_ "Inuyasha!"

Jumps of bit of surprise "huh, oh here take my hand." Grabbing hold of her hand and pulling her out of the well.

"Thanks, Inuyasha, what were you doing out here?"

Looking at the other way, "I came out here to think and because everyone is making a lot of noise in the village." A small blush appears

"Ok Inuyasha," saying it, but only half believing him, _(because half of it, it's true.)_

"Kagome, why did you came back so early?"

"Oh right, why don't we go to the Goshinboku and I tell you there?"

"Ok"

While walking towards the Goshinboku, Inuyasha puts his hand around Kagome's waist and Kagome leads closer towards him.

Nothing is being said between them as they are arriving at the Goshinboku, Inuyasha sits down in front of the tree and Kagome sits next to him.

"So Kagome, why did you came so back early?"_'Though I don't mind you coming back'_

Looking at his face, "well, because I got unexpected news that I have to visit my cousin, Haruhi, for a while."

"What! Your leaving!"

"Wait let me finish, my mom got a call from Haruhi's father saying that we should visit them since we haven't seen them in ten years since her mother died." _(I assume that because Haruhi was six when her mother died and add two years of the story and it's been ten years.)_

"So you're going to leave me here!"

"No, Inuyasha let me finish, my mom said that since she and the rest of the family can't go because of Souta's soccer game and grandpa wants to stay behind, so my mom needs to watch over them. And I was wondering, that you would go with me?"

"You want to go with you?"

"Of course Inuyasha, after all you're my boyfriend."

"And don't you forget it!"

"And Inuyasha, I also found out that you and me are going to the same school as my cousin during our we visit."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so we get to spend a lot of time together."

'_Yeah we really do'_ Inuyasha thinking. "Good because your not leaving me here with nothing to do." Giving here a stern look

"Of course not." As she giggles.

Inuyasha grabs her then puts her in his lap and snuggle to her closely as Kagome moves in closer.

They are quite for a tender moment, enjoy each other's presences.

"Hey Kagome, remember when I told you I love you?"

"Of course Inuyasha, how can I forget?"

_Flashback:_

_**The battle is finally over. After a dire battle, Inuyasha and the gang head back to the village to get an well earned, deserved rest. Its been two days since the battle.**_

Its early in the morning in the village, Inuyasha has decided to take an early morning walk with Kagome. Inuyasha and Kagome walk out of Kaede's hut and begins to walk towards the Goshinboku, for alone time. ,

Inuyasha stops in front of the tree, "so Inuyasha, why did you bring me out here?" Kagome wondered as she looks at his back _'Which you been acting a bit strange since we killed Naraku,'_ She thought.

Inuyasha turns towards the Goshinboku without facing Kagome, "I wanted to talk to you privately."

"About what Inuyasha?" Giving a worry look.

"About us," turning his whole body towards her as he looks at her._'Come on Inuyasha, you can do this!' _ Inuyasha thought

'_What does he want to talk about us?'_thought Kagome _'Please don't tell me that his leaving!'_

"Kagome, since Naraku is defeated, and soon the jewels are almost finish, and Kikyo needs to put to rest and that hmm…"

"That you want to go with Kikyo." Saying it as she looks down to the ground with a sad look.

"What! No Kagome, of course not!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome looks up at his face with a surprise look. make stronger

"Let me finish what I have to say; at first I hated you and wanted to leave at the beginning, but the more time I spend with you, the more I realize that I don't want to leave and I started to like you. Because I realize that, I don't love Kikyo anymore, she just a person who was alone as me and I needed a friend who I can trust, and who won't judge me. But our trust got broken very easily and Kikyo wanted me to become human," taking a step closer towards her. "But you Kagome, you never wanted me to change, you stood by me when I was in my human form and even my demon form. You didn't care what form I was in; you stood by me when I couldn't even control myself. And our trust, you help me trust again and help me make friends. Our trust is stronger than ever, stronger than Kikyo and mine's ever was, we have been thru so much and we're still together," taking another step close to her that there is little space between them. "What I'm trying to say is I…I I love you Kagome." Looking at her straight in the eye.

At that moment Kagome is shock and cries. _'Did he just say … He did! He loves me! He said it!'_

"Wait, don't be sad Kagome." Wiping the tears off her face

"I'm not sad Inuyasha," Shaking her head and getting over the shock, "I'm crying because I'm happy, because I…I…I love you too, Inuyasha." Smiling right at him.

At that moment Inuyasha grabs Kagome's chin with the little space they have and kiss her on the lips as Kagome wraps her arms around his neck to make it deeper.

_Flashback ends:_

Inuyasha suddenly moves Kagome, so she will be facing him while still on his lap and he grabs her to make her look at him.

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

Bending down and giving a passionate, warm, deep kiss as if nothing could ruin that moment for them.

* * *

review


	3. Oh Please!

rewrite_**

* * *

An unforgettable visit**_

_**Chp3: Oh please  
**_

* * *

Breaking away from the kiss.

"Inuyasha, we have to go tell Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede about the trip."

"But I want to stay right here with you." Burring his head at the base of her neck.

"I'll love to Inuyasha, but my mom said that once I told everyone else about the trip, that we have to go shopping to buy the things we need for the trip."

"Come on Kagome, can't we stay here away from everyone else?" Moving his head from her neck.

"We can't Inuyasha but if we tell everyone quickly and go shopping, the faster we can be alone together."

"Feh, fine let's get this over with." Turning his head in the other direction. His was of saying he's giving up but not getting his off of him and they both stand up.

"Thanks Inuyasha," giving him a kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha smiles brightly and grabs hold of Kagome by the waist, as they head for the village.

Arriving back to the village and enters Kaede's hut, to be greeted by their friends.

"Kagome! Your back!" Shippo exclaimed as he jumps at her and hugs her by the neck.

"Hi Shippo!" Hugging back.

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

"Shippo, she was only gone for one day." Inuyasha irritated.

"Yeah, so I still miss her."

"Take it easy you two,hello Sango, Miroku." Sitting down next to Sango who was at the right side of the hut.

"Hello Kagome." Sango said

"Hello Kagome." Miroku said, who was sitting at the left side of Sango and having two pumps in his head.

"Miroku, how did you get those, wait let me guess you got those pumps from Sango, didn't you?" Kagome said

"Why Kagome, how do you know?"

"Oh, just a hunch." Saying it while looking at Sango who was giving Miroku an evil glare.

"So Kagome," Sango said as now looks at her. "Why did you came back so early?"

"Yeah! You said that you wanted to go home for three days." Shippo said who is sitting in front of Kagome

"Before I tell you, guys, where's Kaede?"

"She's in another village, helping out with some people who are sick. She'll be back in a few days," Miroku said.

"Oh, I was hoping she will be here but I guess it can't be help. Anyway, my mom gave me unexpected news that I have to go visit my cousin, who I haven't seen in eight years."

"What! Your leaving Kagome?" Shippo exclaimed

"Don't worry Shippo, Inuyasha and I will be back"

"You and Inuyasha are going?" Sango ask

"Yeah Souta needs to go to a soccer game, oji-san wants to stay behind, and okaa-san needs to watch over them so only Inuyasha and I are going."

"Only you two? Alone? You two better _'behave'_ yourself." Miroku said earning himself two bumps in the head from Inuyasha and Sango. And a punch to the eye from Inuyasha.

"Unbelievable Miroku, can you just stop saying such things and behave yourself once in while!" Sango said.

"Feh, I hardly doubt that; and Miroku! Stop assuming such perverted things!" Inuyasha stated while blushing, who is sitting next to a red Kagome.

"So Kagome, how long you'll be gone?" Shippo question.

"Don't know Shippo," saying it with a clam face. "Mama forgot to tell me how long me and Inuyasha will be gone but I know that we are leaving in a week, so I'll come back and tell you guys."

"Actually, I will tell them," Inuyasha.

"You will?" Kagome said as everyone looks at him.

"Yeah, I have to come back anyway."

"Why is that?" Shippo said looking at him

"Because before Kagome came back, Myoga came and told me that Totosai said its time to get my sword sharpen. I was going to do it later but since Kagome and I are leaving. I'll go to Totasai's in two days before we leave."

"So, your coming back two days before we leave?" Kagome said

"Yeah, it takes half a day to get there and back so I will be back a day before we leave."

"Ok Inuyasha, oh I almost forgot to mention. Inuyasha and I are going to the same school as my cousin, while we're visiting."

"Inuyasha is going to the same school as you?" Miroku said, surprise by it.

"Yeah, mama said that since Inuyasha is coming with me and he needs something to keep himself busy, mama enrolled him."

"Inuyasha will learn how Kagome goes through school," Sango pointed out.

"Feh, I would like to want to see what's so bad about school."

'_You have no idea'_, Kagome thinking. "Well, anyway Inuyasha and I have to leave. Mama wants us to go shopping with her so she can buy us the supplies we need," saying it while getting up.

"Right," Inuyasha said while getting up as well.

"Oh, ok good luck during your visit," Sango said.

"Arigatou," Kagome said as she and Inuyasha head for the enters of the hut.

"Kagome, will you bring me gifts when you come back?" Shippo ask.

"I will Shippo; tell Kaede about the news."

"We will, Kagome," Miroku said.

"Bye everyone," saying it as she and Inuyasha stepped out of the hut.

"Bye!" everyone said.

Outside of the hut...

"We better hurry Inuyasha, mama wants to go shopping once I told everyone."

"Alright, I going to carry you so we can get there faster."

"Ok."

Inuyasha picks her up and runs throughs the well. '_Good, I have the perfect excused to come back,'_ Inuyasha thought. _'Now I'm able to get the ring and ask Kagome to be my mate during the trip.'_ Arriving at the well, Inuyasha lets Kagome off and they jump through the well together.

_**###**_

Present time: Ouran High School:

_**Walking through the halls that Haruhi takes to go to the club. It's been a few months since the festival, when Tamaki was going to get married to Éclair Tonnere. Everything is back to normal in school, well normal that it can get. Haruhi had decided to stay in the Host club and with everyone there, mostly to stay with Tamaki. Since the festival, Tamaki and Haruhi have become closer, as in going out. But they have to keep it a secret from the school, except from the Host club of course.**_

Arriving at the entrance of the Host Club, Haruhi opens the door to see no costumers but only the members. Tamaki and the twins are standing around thinking. Kyoya is sitting near his laptop as usual. Hunny is sitting and eating cake, and Mori is just watching him.

"Where are all of our costumers today?" Haruhi ask as she closes the door.

"We cancel it today, because we needed a break from it." Hikaru said, the oldest of the twins.

"And we need to think of new ideas for the club, as well," Kyoya said without even looking up from his laptop as usual.

"Well anyway, I have announcement to make," Haruhi said.

Everyone looks up from what they were doing and looks at her

"What is it?" Tamaki ask, looking concern.

"Well, my cousin is coming to visit from Tokyo."

"I didn't knew you had a cousin in Tokyo?" Hunny said.

"I did of course," Kyoya said while pushing up his glasses.

"Well duh, you always know something before anyone else," said the twins at the same time.

"Anyway, I haven't seen my cousin in eight years since my mother's funeral."

"You haven't seen her in that long?" Tamaki said in a surprisingly way.

"Yeah, my cousin is from my mother side of the family. Oji-san, who was my mother's older brother, had died when my cousin was a little girl."

"Oh! That's so sad!" Hunny said.

"Well, my father called obasan saying that we hadn't seen them in a while and ask if they could come for a visit. They have agree but only my cousin is able to come her mother said she's bringing a friend."

"Who's the friend?" Hikaru questioned.

"Don't know she forgot to mention it."

"What's your cousin's name?" Kaoru said, the youngest of the twins.

"Her name is Higurashi, Kagome."

"When is she coming?" Tamaki ask.

"She's coming in one week so I won't able to come here on Friday because her plane will be landing in the afternoon."

"Can we come Haruhi?"

"No"

"But why? We have to meet her and her friend some time."

"You can meet them when I bring them to school since they're be coming here to school for a month."

"Ah! Come on Haruhi, we can give you ride to the airport." Tamaki trying to be more pretentious.

"What about the costumers?" Kyoya questioned.

"We still hadn't came up any ideas for the theme so we can cancel it again."

"What about our profit, Tamaki?" Kyoya said more lenient.

"We can get more profit if we make them wait for our idea. The more we can make them wait, the more anguish they want to come and see it," saying it in his dramatic way.

"Haruhi, will you let us come?" Hunny ask.

"Please!!" Everyone said with pleading eyes except for Mori and Kyoya who was just looking at them.

"All right you can come," sighing in defeat.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered except for Kyoya and Mori, who just smiled and nodded

Tamaki grabs Haruhi and kisses her in the cheek."Tamaki!" Blushing in the process.

"What's wrong Haruhi, can't I give my girlfriend a kiss on the cheek?" Teasing while getting behind her and smiles at her.

Then Haruhi just turns her head, slightly so she can look at his face and smiles at the rest of the members just watches the scene before them.

"I wonder, if Haruhi's cousin is going to be same as Haruhi?" Kaoru question

"As in acting the same?" Hikaru said.

"Yeah."

"Well, if she is then she is smart as her." Hunny said.

"I don't think she is," Kyoya said, who just went back to typing.

"Why is that?" The twins question at the same time.

"Well, in my research of her cousin, I came to her school records."

"And what does it say," Hikaru said.

"Kagome use to get good grades in her class but one year ago on her fifteen birthday, she started to get sick a lot and her grades are now barely even an average."

"What has she been getting?" Tamaki said, who he and Haruhi has been listening onto the conversation.

"Well, she has been getting many but the strangest thing is that before she rarely get sick and suddenly she gets sick on her fifteen birthday."

"I wonder why she's been getting sick a lot?" Haruhi said.

_**###**_

Thank you for reading this is a rewrite hope u enjoy it! Review me!


	4. shopping

Updated

* * *

**_A visit unforgettable_**

_**Chp 4: Shopping**_

* * *

Getting out of the well house, Inuyasha and Kagome were greeted by Kagome's mom, whose sweeping out front.

"Hi Mama!" Kagome said sliding the well house door

"Okari Kagome. Konnichiwa Inuyasha."

"Hi," Inuyasha said.

"Kagome can you get some clothes of your father out of my room and put them in my room, so Inuyasha can wear them?"

"Aren't the clothes a little big for him?"

"Maybe, but Inuyasha has to get use to wearing our modern clothing since he will be staying here."

"Sure mama; Inuyasha let's see what kinds of clothing my dad has."

"You go ahead, I need to ask your mom something."

"Ok, Inuyasha," Kagome turns towards the house. Making sure that Kagome went inside the house, Inyuasha turns toward Mama.

"What did you want to ask me Inuyasha?" Putting the broom aside of the house.

"Can I ask you inside of the house?"

"Of course you can."

Inuyasha and Mama walk towards the house with Inuyasha leading the front. Inuyasha opens the door and lets in Mama. Once arriving at the kitchen, Inuyasha and Mama heads over to the kitchen table.

"What is it that you wanted to ask me Inuyasha?" Mama question while sitting down in a chair as Inuyasha sits next to her.

"Well… its very hard for me to say this," Inuyasha saids it nervously

"Take your time, there's no need to rush."

"Well, you know that Kagome and I have been together for about a year now and we told each other how we love each other."

"That's right."

"Um...well... that," taking a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is, can I have Kagome as my mate?"

"Your mate?Oh as in your wife in demon terms?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"I've been living in a shrine most of my life, so I know a few things about demons."

"Yeah well," rubbing the back of his head. "I have to ask your permission before I can take Kagome as my mate."

"Well Inuyasha, since you have been with Kagome for year now and protecting her; and you really care enough for her, right?"

"I'll do anything for her. I would die trying to protect her. But that's all I have to offer her," looking down at the table.

"Then you can marry her."

"I can?" lifting his head in shock. "Even though I 'm a hanyou, I don't really have much to offer."

"Inuyasha, I don't care that you don't have much to offer as long as you offer her your love and devotion towards her. I don't care that your a hanyou if I did care that you are a hanyou then I wouldn't let you take Kagome on your adventures. I trust you Inuyasha, your a part of this family."

"Thank you."

"Do you need any help with the ring?"

"No, I'm going to give her my mother's ring. My father gave it to my mother before he died."

"All right but I would like to see the ring before you and Kagome leave for the trip."

"Ok," suddenly Inuyasha hears footsteps coming down. "Kagome is coming, don't tell her."

"Yes, of course." Right on cue, Kagome enters the kitchen.

"Inuyasha, you can try out the clothes now. Go ask Souta if he can help you."

"Where is he?"

"He's in his room," Mama said. Inuyasha gets up and heads the stairs.

"I think I should go and change as well," Kagome said.

"All right," Mama said.

Half way up the stairs, Kagome stops Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Yeah?" turning around to look at her.

"What were you asking my mom?"

'_Kuso, I thought she wouldn't ask,' _Inuyasha thought. "It's nothing important." Turing back around, cling up the rest of the stairs.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, its nothing, I was asking about eating ramen."

"Oh right then," going up the rest of the set of stairs.

Turning back around, Inuyasha grabs Kagome by the arms and kisses her. Surprise by it but quickly Kagome responses back by putting her arms around his neck.

"I love you," Inuyasha said.

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

"Hi Inuyasha, hi Kagome," Souta said. Opening his door to his room.

"Souta!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Gome, did I disturbed you too? I was going to see if you guys came back."

"Ah, anyway can you help Inuyasha with putting on some clothes?" Kagome said, who was blushing.

"Sure, but why would he need my help?" Looking at Inuyasha, who just makes a grunt noise with his throat.

"Because he'll be wearing modern clothes that he never worn before and their use to be dad's clothes," Kagome said.

"Ok, where's the clothes?"

"There in Mama's room."

Souta nods his head and grabs Inuyasha's hand taking him towards Mama's room. As Kagome goes towards her room.

"Souta, can you keep a secret?" Inuyasha said once the door closes behind him.

"Yeah, I can keep a secret."

"I'm going to ask Kagome to be my mate."

"Really? That's great! You really be my big brother!"

"Be quite, you don't want Kagome to hear you."

"Gome."

"Just make sure you don't tell Kagome about it."

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I won't tell her."

"Good."

"Now, let's see what clothes do we have here." Souta looks upon the bed of the pile of clothes.

************************************************************************

"Hurry up Kagome! You take too long!" Souta yelled.

"Coming!" Running down the stairs, wearing a light blue sun-dress with a white summer jacket and holding a pair of blue, high heels sandals. "I'm ready."

"You look great Kagome," Inuyasha said as he slightly blushes.

"Thanks, you look great as well Inuyasha," Kagome looks at what he is wearing. Inuyasha chose a red t-shirt that shows most of his muscles and abs. Wearing jean shorts that stops an inch of his knees.

"Ok, now that we're ready we leave now," Mama said.

"Right," Kagome said as she looks away from Inuyasha with a blush.

"Inuyasha, here wear these sandals," Mama said handing him a pair.

"Why? Can't I go without them?"

"You can Inuyasha but since you'll be staying herein this era," Kagome said. "You have to get use to be wearing shoes and not everywhere will allow you to go without shoes."

"Though we don't know what shoes size you are," Mama said. "But I believe these sandals will fit you. You look roughly around these size of sandals."

"Alright," Inuyasha said taking the pair of sandals. "It's a bit uncomfortable but I guess it's ok."

"Mom, are we ready to go?" Souta said.

"You're going too, Souta?" Kagome said.

"Yeah, you're going to need my help when Inuyasha has to get some underwear."

Kagome blushes of the thought of Inuyasha in underwear. "Ok, you can come."

"Is everyone ready to go?" Mama said. Everyone nodes their heads and head out through the door towards the shrine steps. Arriving at the bottom of the shrine steps and everyone stops in front of the car.

"We're going on that thing?" Inuyasha said pointing at the car

"Yeah is faster to go by car towards the mall," Kagome said.

"It's it a demon is it?" Inuyasha looks at it suspiciously.

"No is not, it's a car that gets people place to place quicker."

"If you say so," getting into the car. Inuyasha sits in the back of the car with Kagome on the left side of the car. Souta taking the front seat with Mama driving the car. The drive to the mall was a quite, for the most part. Arriving at the mall, everyone gets out of the car.

"I'm going to leave you three alone, I need to go pick the papers that Inuyasha going to need," Mama said.

"Ok, at what time we should meet?" Kagome ask.

"We should meet back here at 12."

"Ok mom," Souta said.

"Here some money to spend before you go," Mama hands the money to Kagome.

"Thanks," Kagome said. Mama goes off one direction as the rest of the group enters the mall.

"So what store do we begin at?" Souta ask.

"We should start with that one," Kagome said pointing towards a men's clothing store.

"Fine by me," Inuyasha said.

For the last hour or so, Kagome and Souta been looking through the different types of clothing and giving to Inuyasha to try on. Coming out of the store with a full bag, which Inuyasha had to carry, that he had chosen six shirts, four shorts, and eight pants

"Well that was fun," Inuyasha said sarcastic.

"Your one to talk, you keep on rejecting so many clothing," Kagome said.

"That's cause I didn't like most of the clothes that you guys gave me."

"The clothes that you chose are mostly red or have red on it," Souta said.

"Oi! Some of them don't have red."

"That would be the pants and a few shorts," Kagome said.

"Whatever."

"Anyway, we should go to -."

"Kagome!"

"Oh no! Don't tell me that's who I think it is?" Kagome said nervously.

"If your referring to Hojo,whose coming this way, then yeah it's him," Souta said.

"Great," Kagome hangs her head downcast.

"Hello Kagome," Hojo said stopping right in front of them.

"Hi Hojo, you remember my little brother, Souta," pushing Souta in front of her.

"Hello Souta," Hojo looks at Inuyasha. "And you are?"

"Oh, this is Inuyasha, my boyfriend," Kagome said grabbing onto Inuyasha's arm.

"You have a boyfriend?" Hojo said sounding confused.

"She just said that baka," Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome by the waist.

"Since when have you two been dating?"

"Well, we been together for almost a year now," Kagome said.

"Oh, I see," sounding disappointing.

"Is that a problem?" Inuyasha said sounding a bit possessive.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in a warning tone.

"No its not that," said Hojo. "It's just that I didn't knew she had a boyfriend and I'm a bit surprise by it."

"Kagome!" Three cheerful girls coming towards them yelled.

'_Oh no, not them too!'_ Kagome thought. "Hi guys," waving towards them.

"Hi Kagome," Eri said.

"Hi Inuyasha," Ayumi said.

"You guys known him?" Hojo question.

"Yeah, we meet him a few months ago," Yuka informed.

"I still can't believe that's your real hair color," Eri said.

"Especially your eyes as well," Ayumi said.

"What did you say?" Hojo ask sounding a little curious.

"His hair and eyes color are real," Yuka said.

"Yeah it's so cool. His hair is a silver color," Eri said giggling.

"And his eyes are a amber color," Ayumi said.

"Is that true?" Hojo said turning towards Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I had it since I was born," Inuyasha said nonchalant.

"That's rare to see. You look familiar."

"Don't you remember Hojo?" Yuka said.

"Inuyasha was in the play during the culture festival," Eri said.

"Oh, I remember now that was a pretty good fake sword," Hojo said being dense on the fact why he was there in the first place.

"That was a real sword," Inuyasha said in a deep voice.

"That was real!" Eri exclaimed. "Where did you get such a weapon?"

"It was my father's, it was given to me after he died."

"Oh, that's so sad,"Ayumi said.

"Well I must going now," Hojo said. "Take care everyone and sorry if I fend you Inuyasha," bowing down to him.

Inuyasha turns his head away from him."Feh, whatever."

Hojo turns and leave the group.

"So, what's bring you three to the mall?" Eri said.

"We're here to buy new clothes for Inuyasha," Souta said.

"Yeah, Inuyasha needs new clothes for when he comes with me to visit my cousin," Kagome said.

"Oh, we heard about that you'll be going to the same school as your cousin," Eri said.

"We didn't knew that you'll be bringing Inuyasha along," Ayumi pointed out. "That's so romantic is almost like a romantic get away." Her eyes twinkle at the thought of it.

"It's true that you get to graduate if you go to this school, Kagome?" Eri question.

"Yeah its true," Kagome said.

"Man, your so lucky you get to go to a different school," Yuka said.

"Sort of, well we have to be going now. We have tons of more shopping to do and not much time," Kagome grabs Inuyasha's and Souta's hand and leading off a direction of the mall. "Bye!" Shouting out to them as she leaves.

"Bye Kagome, go luck at that school!" Ayumi yelled out to her.

"Make sure to tell us about your trip when you come back," Eri said.

"Yeah," Yuka added.

They kept walking until they were far enough so they won't be able to see Kagome's friends. Once they were far away enough from them, Kagome let's go of Inuyasha's and Souta's hand. Letting out a big sigh of relief. "Glad that's over with."

Inuyasha cross his arms with the bag still in his hands."Kagome, how do you that guy?" asking in a jealous tone.

"Hojo goes to school that I do and he's just a friend."

"And that he's very dense as well," Souta said.

"Where you ever his girlfriend?" Inuyasha ask.

"I did go on a date with him but I ended it early because I was worry about you," Kagome answered.

"You were?"

"Yeah, I had a feeling you were in danger at the time. It was when you push me into the well without the shards and you were trying to protect me."

"Gome about that," Inuyasha said.

Kagome grabs onto Inuyasha's right arm with the bags. "It doesn't matter Inuyasha and I don't care about that date I'm with now and I love you."

Inuyasha smiles at her and grabs Kagome by the waist, and kisses her. "I love you too and I'm glad I'm with you as well." Kagome smiles brightly at him.

Souta coughs lightly to get their attention that they're not alone. "I don't want to be rude or anything but I'm right here and don't we have more shopping to get to?"

Blushing across their faces remembering that Souta was there. Inuyasha lets go of Kagome. "Right," agreeing with Souta.

"Kagome is right though, Hojo is very dense and he doesn't notices the things around. He's very timed. Besides you make a better big brother than him," Souta pointed out.

"Ah…thanks."

"Anyway," Kagome intruding in. "Souta take Inuyasha to buy some shoes and the underwear since we have about an hour and thirty minutes."

"And what are you going to doing?" Inuyasha ask.

"I'll be shopping for some clothes and shoes I need, which the men's department store is across from the store I'll be in."

"Ok."

"If your having any trouble just come and get me. We'll meet in at the front entrance of the mall."

"Ok, Kagome," Souta said.

Kagome goes up to Inuyasha and kiss him in the cheek before she leaves.

"Come on lover boy, we have clothes to buy," Souta said grabbing his left hand that didn't have the bags.

"Feh, whatever."

For an hour and fifteen minutes, Inuyasha had been through many different shoes (and many complaining from Inuyasha) as well as looking different pairs of boxers. At last the decision came to three pairs of shoes, one pair of sandals, and six pairs of boxers.

"We have about fifteen minutes before we have to meet Kagome in the front entrance," Souta said as he and Inuyasha walk out of the store."What do you what to do?"

"I don't know, I was thinking of buying something for Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"What about buying her the engagement ring?"

"No, I already have that. I was thinking of buying her a necklace."

"We have some money left, we can look at this store and see what we can find," Souta said pointing at the store next to them. Souta and Inuyasha enter the jewelry store and begins to look around.

"Welcome, how can I help with you today?" said an employer

"We're thinking of buying a necklace," Souta said.

"Is it for someone special?"

"Hai," Inuyasha said.

"Well then, I know the perfect necklace," Goes over to a display case and brings them a necklace. The employer shows them a 10k white gold diamond and Natural Sapphire Necklace. Five natural blue sapphires are framed by a tear drop of round in 10k white gold. With a chain and spring ring clasp.

"Wow, its beautiful." Souta said.

"How much is it?" Inuyasha ask.

"The necklace is about $250," the employer said.

"That's most of the money we have but its enough for it," Souta informed Inuyasha.

"We'll take it," Inuyasha said.

"Good choice sir and your in luck. Today gift rapping are free, do you want me to wrap up the necklace sir?"

"Hai," Souta said.

"What color."

"Red," Inuyasha said.

A few minutes later. "Here you go and thank you for coming," said the employer.

Souta hands the money over to the employer as Inuaysha grabs the necklace. Then Souta and Inuyasha exit out of the store and heads towards the entrance of the mall.

"Souta, I want you to hide the necklace from Kagome. I want to surprise her," Inuyasha said as he hands the necklace to him.

"Sure, Inuyasha." Putting the necklace in one of his pants pockets.

'_I hope Inuyasha likes the dress I bought,' _Kagome thought walking through the mall. "Inuyasha! Souta!"

"Kuso, here she comes, remember to hide it," Inuyasha said.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll hide it in my room once we get home," Souta said. Inuyasha nods his head.

"Did you guys get everything?" Kagome ask, approaching them

"Yeah, we did. Inuyasha end up deciding on three pairs of shoes, one pairs of sandals, and six pairs of boxers," Souta said.

"Alright then, lets go meet Mama," Kagome said.

Exiting out of the mall and arriving in front of the car time to see mom coming towards them.

"Did Inuyasha get everything he needs?" Mama ask.

"Hai, mom," Kagome said.

"Good, I have the papers that Inuaysha has to fill out. Once we get home, Inuyasha, I need you to fill them out."

"Sure," Inuyasha answered.

Once putting the bags into the trunk of the car and everyone enters into the car, Mama begins to drive off. The drive back was a quite one except for the questions Mama was asking. Arriving at the house, everyone enters into the house.

"I'll be in my room, Mama," Souta said as he runs up to his room.

"Ok Souta," Mama answered.

"Inuyasha, let's put the bags in my room," Kagome said.

"Ok," Inuyasha said.

"Kagome, Inuyasha before you two go upstairs, let me give you the papers Inuaysha has to fill out," Mama said, taking out a yellow envelope from her purse and hands it to Kagome. "Make sure you help him out, Kagome."

"I will, Mama," Kagome answered.

"I'll be making lunch, I'll call you when it's ready."

"Alright Mama," Kagome said as she leads Inuyasha up the stairs and into her room. Once entering the room, Kagome puts down her bags on the floor by her closet. "Inuyasha, you can set the bags with the others," sitting down on top of her bed.

"Ok," Inuyasha said. putting the bags down and sits next to her.

"Let's see what we got here," Kagome said as she opens the envelope. Pulling out several of documents staple together.

"What's so important about these papers?" Inuyasha ask.

"These papers help you get into the school we'll be going into as well as letting them all about you."

"We have to tell them everything about me?"

"No, not really we just lie somethings about you so they don't ask too many questions," Kagome said. Inuyasha nods his head.

Kagome gets up from the bed and grabs a pen and a book from her desk. "Let's see what it ask first," sitting back down on her bed."It says we have to write your first name and last name as well if you have a middle name."

"A middle name?" Inuyasha said but more of a question.

"It's when a person has a second name but we don't have to put one so we don't to worry about it."

"So we have to worry about the last name?"

"Yeah, so what do you think of Tashio?" Kagome input.

"Feh, no way."

"What about Sota?"

"Yeah right, that sounds like trying to say your brother's name."

"And what's wrong with my brother's name," Kagome said, cross her arms.

"Nothing, I'm just saying that I don't want to have that last name."

"Alright then about Fujiwara?"

"Fujiwara? It's not bad," Inuyasha scratches his chin in thought for a bit. "Fujiwara Inuyasha, I like it."

"Ok then Fujiwara it is," Kagome said then writes it down. "Next is the age."

"Does it have to be exactly my age?"

"No, of course not their not going to believe that your over two hundred years old. But since you look like your eighteen in human terms that would work better for you," Kagome writes the age down.

"Ok, what's next?"

"We need to put your date of birth. Since we're saying that your _'eighteen'_ then the year you were born would be two years before me. We just need the date of the day you were born."

"What of I remember of what my mother told me that I was born during the winter season. The last month of the year. It was the third week of the month and it was the lunar eclipse," Inuyasha gives a lost look in his eyes but goes away before Kagome notices.

"That would be on December, let me go check on my calender when was last year's lunar eclipse," Kagome said going over towards her calendar that would be able to tell the position of the moon as well as the eclipse of the moon. "Let's see, it says that the lunar eclipse was in December 20."

"So, I was born on December 20?"

Kagome goes over to her bed and sits down as she picks up the book and papers. "I guess so, we can just say that," begins to write the information.

"What else is there?"

"The rest of the questions I can do it myself since it goes in dept about your life. So I can lie the rest of it."

"Ok, so what can I do while your doing that?"

"You can study some of the subjects that we'll be learning at school."

"What kind of subjects?"

"Like math."

"I already know math."

"You do?" Kagome looks at him skeptical.

"When my mother was alive, she taught most of the basic things that was being grandfather and most of the people believe that an _'animal'_ itself shouldn't be taught. But my mother wouldn't take that so she taught me instead," Inuyasha turns his head away from her.

Kagome puts her right hand on Inuyasha's left cheek and turns his head to make him look at her. "You don't have to worry about me thinking that you don't deserve anything."

Inuyasha smiles at her and kiss Kagome's hand that's on the cheek.

"Come here Inuyasha," Kagome said, getting up. "Sit here," indicating the chair in front of her desk. Inuyasha gets up and sits down on the chair. "Here try do some math problems," Kagome said, opening her math book. "Though you know some math, there are some different kinds of math that you might not know." Kagome grabs a blank line paper and pencil and puts them in front of him. "Start off by doing these easy ones," pointing at a section of the book. "If you finish these easily you can try other ones if you want," referring to another section.

"Ok, I guess," Inuyasha said, scratching his head in confusion.

"Alright." Thirty minutes has pass and during that time both Inuyasha and Kagome have been working.

"Oi, Kagome I'm done," Inuyasha said, looking at her.

"What!," looks at him. "It can't be, it's only been thirty me see that," Kagome gets up and looks through the paper and book. _'No way! There are all correct, he even did extra ones that's higher level of math,'_ Kagome thought. "Inuyasha, did you understood all these problems?"

"Yeah but I first I didn't get it then, but after I look over it and the examples in the book I started to get it."

"Even these problems," Kagome said, pointing a section on the book.

"Yeah, why?" looking at her confused.

"These problems are advance material that even I haven't done yet."

"Keh! I guess that means that I'm smarter than you think," Inuyasha smirks at her.

"Don't let it go to your head too much."

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Lunch is ready!" Mama yelled.

***************************************

Inuyasha and Kagome sit together at the table once arriving in the kitchen. Souta sits by Inuyasha's right, Grandpa sits the right of Souta, and Mama sits between Kagome and Grandpa.

"Nice to see you Inuyasha, I hope you don't go destroying my shed again," Grandpa said as Inuyasha and Kagome sat down.

"Oi! I told you already that I didn't destroyed your stupid shed!" Inuyasha proclaimed.

"And I say, boy that you did!" giving him a stern glare from across the table.

"Grandpa, I told you before that it was my fault that your shed was destroyed remember," Kagome said.

"Ok everyone, now that everyone is here we should begin to eat," Mama said. Everyone settles down and begin to eat. "Kagome, have you finish the forms?"

"I'm almost done with them, I just need to only need to finish a few more."

"That's good to hear."

"Are you going to show Inuyasha some of material you learn in school, Kagome?" Souta ask.

"She already did, she's making me do math problems," Inuyasha said, putting rice in his mouth.

"Yeah, Inuyasha is very good at it. He can do problems above the grade level," Kagome said.

"That's amazing, Inuyasha!" Souta said.

"Good for you, Inuyasha," Mama said.

"Who would of thought," Grandpa said.

"What was that?" Inuyasha said, giving an irritated look.

"Ah, come on Inuyasha I'll show you the rest of what you'll be learning in school," Kagome said getting up, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. "Thanks for lunch Mama," heading upstairs before Mama got a chance to answer.

*************************************************

Hours of studying for Inuyasha non-stop, except stopping for dinner and getting ready for bed.

"Inuyasha, I'll be changing in the bathroom, you can change back to your normal clothes," Kagome said, pulling out a pair of pj's from her drawer.

"Finally, these clothes are getting uncomfortable to wear," Inuyasha said getting up from the chair and stretches.

Kagome giggles. "Well you do have to get use to them wearing them for a long time," giving him a kiss on the cheek, walks towards the door and closes the door behind her as she leaves.

A few minutes later, Kagome knocks on her door and enters her room to see Inuyasha sitting on her bed.

"I see you're done," Kagome said as she enters and closes her door.

"Keh."

Kagome walk towards her bed and sits down next to him. "I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too Kagome," Inuyasha grabs her chin and kisses her on the lips. Kagome deepens the kiss by rapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck. He moves the hand from the chin to the back of her neck. They let go of each other for some air.

"I think we should go to sleep, Inuyasha," Kagome said, with a flush face.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said getting up from the bed. Kagome crawls towards her covers and gets in under them. Inuyasha sits on the floor, leaning against Kagome's bed.

"Ah, Inuyasha I was wondering… that is um... if you want to sleep with me?" Kagome said, nervously.

"You want to?" turning his head to her.

"Just sleeping next to each other, that's if you want to."

"Ok," climbs into bed and lays next to her on her left.

"Good night Inuyasha," putting her head on top of Inuyasha's chest.

"Good night Kagome, I love you," rapping his arm around her waist.

"Love you too," said as she drift off into sleep.

* * *

_Okari_- welcome home

_Konnichiwa_ - hello (said in the afternoon)

_Kuso_ - shit

_Gome_ - sorry

_Oi_ - hey

_Baka _- idiot (stupid)

_Hai_ - yes

If some of the names I made up or not, that has already been invented. I give credit to them, not me because I don't take people's credit when they deserve it.


	5. information

_**Here's the new chapter, sorry it toke so long but soon school is almost over and will be appeal to have more time writting more chapters, and I have the next chapter done so here's the new chapter.

* * *

**_

_**A visit unforgettable**_

**_Chp 5: preparations day 2: information

* * *

_**

_**The sun is setting up for a new day, beaming over a shrine home. Showing up for a glorious day to come. The sun shining over a window over a young couple sleeping.**_

**Inuyasha awakes up before Kagome as always, and thinks over how he should propose to Kagome.**

_**'How am I going to propose to her? I know she wants to stay with me forever, but would she really wants to stay with me for eternity? If she does want to stay with me for eternity would she want to stay with me in my world or this one. What can I offer her? I know that I'm second to the throne of the Western Land and prince as much from mother was a princess and father was a Lord of the Western Lands, but right now it's not much since Sesshomaru is older than me and is going to take the throne. That basterd! If he wasn't older than me, I would have taken the throne by now! But I have to deal of what I have.' **_

**Suddenly Kagome wakes up.**

"_Morning Kagome."_

"_Good morning Inuyasha."_ **Then they kiss each other.**

"_I can get use to this."_

"_So can I."_

"_Come on, Inuyasha lets go down to eat."_

"_No, lets stay here." _

"_We can, but then we can't eat and I'm hungry."_

"_Fine then."_

"_Thank you." _**Then kisses him on the lips.**

**In the kitchen, mom was already making breakfast**

"_Good morning you two."_

"_Morning mom."_

"_Morning."_

"_Kagome, are you done with the papers?"_

"_Yes mom, I finish the papers last night."_

"_Good, I'm taking the papers later to city hall; here you go Kagome, Inuyasha."_ **Saying it while putting down a plate of eggs, bacon, and sausages, with a bowl of rice and a side of ramen for Inuyasha.**

"_Thanks mom"_

"_Morning everyone."_ **Said Souta**

"_Morning Souta."_ **Said Mom and Kagome**

"_Morning squirt."_

"_Mom where's grandpa?"_ **Said Souta while sitting down**

"_Oh, he's cleaning the shed."_

"_I was wondering where he was." _**Said Kagome**

"_Keh, at least his not here bothering me about the shed."_

"_Any way, mom can you tell us more about the school that Inuyasha and I are going to."_ **Said Kagome**

"_Well for one thing I'm surprise the school is willing enough to allow you to go to school there."_

"_What do you mean?"_

" _The school is a private school for rich students."_

"_Rich students! Then how did Haruhi got in?"_

"_Haruhi got a scholarship, the school offers from different schools scholarships to get in."_

"_So what's the schools name anyway?" _**said Inuyasha**

"_Ouran Private Academy."_ **Said Mom**

"_Ouran Private Academy!"_ **said Kagome**

"_What's the big deal of this school?"_ **said Inuyasha**

"_The big deal is that the school is the top most advance school in the country!"_

"_The most riches or well-known families go in to that school."_ **Said Souta**

"_Souta, you know about the school?"_ **said Kagome**

"_Yeah, I learn about it in school and mom told me some of it."_

"_Mom, how did the school let a person like me in?"_

"_An old friend of mine got you and Inuyasha in, all you two have to do is take a test to see how well you know and what level they have to put you two in."_

"_That's doesn't sound too hard."_ **Said Inuyasha**

"_Unless you rarely go to school."_ **Said Kagome**

"_Don't worry Kagome you two have plenty of time to study since your not going to school until next week plus Haruhi's friends might help you out."_

"_Thanks mom, do we get our uniforms and schools supplies at the school?"_

"_Yes you do, oh Kagome, Inuyasha their something you should know about Haruhi."_

"_What is it?"_ **said Kagome**

"_The school believes that she is a boy."_

"_How is that?"_

"_Well from what I heard a parentally she got a boyish hair cut since she got gum in her hair, so on her first day of school she was wearing boys clothes when she met her friends. They believe that she was a boy and gave her a boy uniform since she couldn't afford it, but later her friends figure out she is a girl."_

"_But mom, since Haruhi's friends found out she is a girl couldn't she tell the school she's a girl?"_ **said Kagome**

"_Well, the reason is that because when she first met her friends, she accidentally knock over a vase that worth 80,000 dollars and the only way to pay off the debt was joining their club which was an all boys club."_

"_Keh, almost like Kagome."_

"_Like how?"_ **said Kagome**

"_The jewel shards."_

"_Oh right; mom you told me a few days ago about hiding Inuyasha's ears."_

"_I told the school that Inuyasha has to wear a hat or bandanna over is head because he was in a car accident and has head surgery."_

"_Head surgery?"_ **said Inuyasha**

"_It's just an excuse to hide your ears."_

"_Kagome, how are you going to hide Inuyasha's nails?"_ **said Souta**

"_That's right how are we going to hide your nails?"_

"_You can always cut them."_ **Said mom**

"_You can't because I'm a half demon."_

"_Then what can we say about your nails we can't hide your hands."_** Said Kagome**

"_You can say that his nails grew long one day and it's been like that since."_ **Said Souta**

"_I guess that could work."_

"_Nothing to worry over about."_ **Said Inuyasha**

"_Not if you want everyone to find out your demon."_

"_Kagome, may I have the papers."_ **Said mom**

"_Sure."_ **Then gets up with her plate, putting in the sink, and heads through her room.**

"_So, Inuyasha what ring are you going to use to propose to Kagome?" _**said Souta**

"_He's going to use his mother's ring."_ **Said mom**

"_You are? That's cool! Kagome will love it."_

"_Yeah, my mother wanted me to give it to someone who would love me as a half demon."_

"_When are you getting the ring Inuyasha?" _**said mom**

"_I'm leaving tomorrow early in the morning."_

"_Do you want to play later Inuyasha?"_ **said Souta**

"_Don't know I see how much studying Kagome wants to do."_

"_Here's the papers mom." _**Said Kagome, as handing the papers**

"_Thank you,"_ **saying it while getting up,**_ "I'm leaving to drop these of, so the school would know your coming and I'm getting your passport as well Inuyasha."_

"_Uh thanks."_

"_I'm going outside to practice soccer."_ **Said Souta**

"_Inuyasha, we have more studying to do."_ **Said Kagome**

"_Yeah coming."_

_**'I have to tell Kagome tonight before I leave.'**_

**Later that night…**

"_That was nice of you to play with Souta, Inuyasha."_ **Said Kagome as brushing her hair**

"_Yeah well, I was getting tired of reading those stupid books anyway."_

"_Well, it was sweet of you to play with him, he looks up to you as a big brother."_

"_Keh."_ **Grabbing her face and giving her a kiss**

**Leaving the brush behind, grabbing hold of Inuyasha's shoulder to deepen the kiss more.**

**Letting go of each other a few seconds later…**

"_I'm enjoying this."_

"_Heh, you better be,"_ **Saying it while giving her some space,**_ "hmm Kagome there's something I need to you."_

"_What is it?"_ **saying it with a concern face**

"_I'm leaving tomorrow in the morning."_

"_Oh, to the federal area?"_

"_Of course, I have to leave so I can tell everyone about the trip and I have to see Totosai, so nothing bad will happen to the Tessaiga."_

"_Right I forgot about that; you're telling me this because you're leaving very early."_

"_Right, but don't worry Kagome when I come back, we will spend our last day here together before we leave for the trip."_

"_We should since we've been studying very hard."_

"_And since you will be studying while I'm gone, it will be good for us and it will be our first date."_

"_Yeah, our first date."_ **Grabbing hold of Inuyasha's shoulder**

**Then Inuyasha grabs Kagome by the waist and leads down for a passionate kiss.**

**Breaking away after a few minutes…**

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too Inuyasha."_

**Then Inuyasha leads Kagome to bed and goes in with her and snuggles close to her as well as Kagome.**

"_Good night Inuyasha."_

"_Good night Kagome."_

_

* * *

**There you have it the new chapter! And you thought their was going to be a sex scene here, but that would be more later on. The next chapter would be up within a week so don't worry. So please review me!!**_


	6. goodbye

_**Re-edit chapter

* * *

A visit unforgettable **_

Chp 6: preparations day 3: good-bye

* * *

_**Running threw the forests you might see a person just running threw just minding his own business, but if you see closely you see that there's a glint of excitement and happiness.**_

**'_Yes finally I got the ring, now I can propose to Kagome. I hope Kagome will love my mother's ring especially the surprise necklace I will be giving her.'_**

**Suddenly Inuyasha sees something that he least expected to see.**

'_**Is that a Shindamachu, then that means that Kikyo is here. What would she want to see me?'**_

**Arriving at the scene, Inuyasha see Kikyo standing in an open field.**

"_Hello Kikyo."_

"_Inuyasha."_

"_Why have you come here Kikyo?"_

"_I came here to see a rumor was true."_

"_What rumor?"_

"_That you and Kagome are together."_

"_Yes, its true."_

"_I see then, it was expected since you never wanted to come with me to the after life."_

"_Yes, because you wanted me to go to hell with you but Kagome, she wanted to give me a second chance, she help me to trust again and love me as a hanyou as me, she cares enough about me that she is willing to stay by my side no matter what I happens."_

"_Then its good-bye, I always knew that you loved her Inuyasha, but I will always look out for you as a friend; please take my remains to Kaede."__**(Got part of that line from the manga)**_

**Then a pool of blue light surrounded Kikyo with sprits leaving her body as slowly her body went to the ground. Then as the light faded, Kikyo went with it leaving nothing but her ashes.**

"_Good bye Kikyo." _**Then going over to pick up her ashes with some of the clothes she had.**

* * *

**Half way towards the village, Inuyasha felt someone pinching his cheeks.**

**_Spat!_**

"_Myoga, what do you want?"_

"_That was unnecessary to do that Master Inuyasha."_

"_Then don't try to suck my blood."_

"_On to the matter, is it true that you and Kagome admitted each others feelings?"_

"_Yes, we've told each other for a few months now."_

"_Congratulations master Inuyasha."_

"_Uh thanks; I might as well tell you since your going to find out sooner or later."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I'm taking Kagome as my mate."_

"_As your mate!? Congratulations! For what I can say is about time you two will be together."_

"_What was that?"_

"_Nothing! Nothing! Any way, do you know how mating ceremony works with your family?"_

"_Of course, my mother told me some of the details of her mating ceremony with father but mostly she said it's instincts and besides I'm going to give Kagome my mother's ring."_

"_Your mother and father would be proud of you Inuyasha."_

"_Thanks."_

"_Well then I'm off now."_

'_**That was a waste of time!'**_ **Thought Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Arriving at the village, Inuyasha enters Kaede's hut**

"_Inuyasha!"_** said Shippo, who was sitting by the fire with everyone**

"_Good morning Inuyasha."_** Said Sango**

"_Hello Inuyasha."_** Said Kaede**

"_What news do you bring Inuyasha?"_** said Miroku**

"_I found out that me and Kagome will be gone for a month, so you guys car rest for while."_

"_That's good to hear."_** Said Sango**

"_Kaede."_

"_What is it Inuyasha?"_

"_I saw Kikyo on my way here."_

"_You saw Kikyo?"_** said Miroku**

"_Yeah, she wanted to say good-bye, as in she wanted to rest in peace."_

"_I see."_** Said Kaede**

"_She wanted me to give you something,"_** then Inuyasha hands Kaede a small bundle of cloth,**_ "Kikyo wanted me to make sure that her remains goes to you."_

"_Thank you Inuyasha."_

"_Inuyasha."_** Said Shippo**

"_Yeah?"_

"_What's in your hand?"_

"_It's my mother's ring." _

"_Your mother's ring?"_** said Sango**

"_Yeah, the reason I came back was for my mother's ring and I'm going to ask Kagome to be my mate."_

"_Your mate!"_** said everyone except Kaede**

"_You're asking her to be your mate? I'm proud of ye Inuyasha."_** Said Kaede**

"_Thanks."_

"_Your going to take Kagome as your mate?"_** said Shippo**

"_Didn't I just say that?"_

"_When are you going to ask her?"_** said Sango**

"_That I don't know, I was thinking of asking her during the trip."_

"_Well good luck my friend, be sure that you give Kagome a__** 'good' **__time."_** Said Miroku**

_Earning himself two punches in the face and a bump in the head by Inuyasha and a punch and two bruises by Sango._

"_Pervert."_** Said Inuyasha**

"_So, if you take Kagome as your mate, you, me, and Kagome become a family."_** Said Shippo**

"_Yeah, a family; anyway I better get going I want to be at Kagome's house, before Kagome wakes up."_

"_Good luck too ye Inuyasha."_** Said Kaede**

"_Thanks bye."_

"_Bye!" _

* * *

_**Present time: Ouran High School**_

**In the music room 3-4, shows a certain shadow king typing away measly for information.**

**'_Let's see now, she has been absent for the past year, but was missing for three days on her fifteen birthday then started to get sick after she came back, this is interesting. Now lets see about her friend, hmm his name is Inuyasha Takahashi­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-.'_**

"_Kyoya, you're here early."_ **Said Tamaki 'the king' as walking in to the room.**

"_I was just wanted to check a few things before our customers came in."_ **saying as he closes his laptop**

* * *

**_I re-edit the chapter to make it a little better and more sense in to it and the next chapter will have a surprise characters in it. Review me!!_**


	7. Dinner

**_Sorry it toke so long, I was going to update the story last week but I got busy and I had guest.Any way like to thank Mariame for telling me that I should change a few things on the last chapter and I did and also I change chapter 3. Not big changes a few changes is all. Now on to the story._**

* * *

**_A visit unforgettable_**

**_Chp7: Preparations day4: Dinner_**

* * *

"Inuyasha the ring is beautiful." Said mom 

"That's a rare ring, you got there." Said grandpa _(Kagome's grandpa)_

"It's big!" said Souta

"Kagome will love it." Said mom

"Is Kagome awake yet." Said Inuyasha

"No, not yet." Said Souta

"Can you wake her, it's already 8, and she went to bed late last night from studying." Said mom

"Sure."

* * *

**Arriving in Kagome's room…**

Inuyasha crouch down by her bed and stroke her cheek. Then Inuyasha bends over and kisses her on the lips.

"Kagome."

Opening her eyes slowly "Inuyasha?"

"Morning Kagome." Saying it while smiling at her.

"Inuyasha!" jumps out of bed and hugs Inuyasha as well kiss him

"Is this what happens when I'm gone for a day, maybe I should be gone more often."

"Yeah right! I had this feeling that something bad had happen."

Inuyasha then shows a concern face

"Something did happen Kagome."

"What is it?" saying it with a concern face

"On my way back to the well I saw Kikyo."

"You saw Kikyo?"

"Yeah, she wanted to know a rumor about us being together was true."

"What did you say?"

"I told her that it was true that we're together and that I don't want to be with her, then she ask me to take her remains back to Kaede after she left to the other world."

"Inuyasha."

"It's ok Kagome, at least she can finally rest in peace."

Suddenly Kagome embraces Inuyasha, to let she there for him and then Inuyasha hugs her back.

**Letting go of each other…**

"Kagome, remember what I said a few days ago?"

"About spending our last day together before we leave for the trip."

"Yeah that and we should spend it as our first date."

"Yeah I remember, I would like that." Then kiss him on the cheek

"Inuyasha, I was thinking that maybe we should spend our first date at a restaurant."

"Restaurant?"

"A restaurant is a pace were people go out to eat with other people mostly at elegant places."

"Do you know any restaurants?"

"Well it's been a while but let's ask my mom if she knows any good places."

Then gets up, grabs Inuyasha's hand and goes down stairs

* * *

**At the Kitchen…**

"Good morning everyone!" said Kagome and let's go of Inuyasha's hand

"Morning Kagome, here have some breakfast." Said mom and puts down a plate of eggs.

"Thanks mom," saying it while sitting down, "Mom do you know any good restaurants around?"

"I may know some, why?"

"Because Inuyasha and I was thinking that we should spend our last day together before we leave for the trip at a restaurant as our first date before we leave for visit."

"That's a great idea Kagome." Said mom

"Actually, it was Inuyasha's idea on the date."

"Nice going Inuyasha." Said Souta

"Keh."

"I see Inuyasha has a few ideas of his own." Said grandpa

"What was that?"

"Ah… I think you should go and sweep out front dad." Said mom

"Hmm very well." Then heads out the door

"Any way, do you know any good places mom?"

"Well, I know this places called the Red Fox, they just recently open."

"The Red Fox?" Said Kagome

"I heard about that place," said Souta, "I heard that it looks like a regular two story building, but once your inside the place speaks for itself."

"How does it look like?" said Inuyasha

"Well, I heard that it's better to see it for yourself and that a lot of famous and rich people go there."

"How do we get in?" said Kagome

"Don't worry Kagome, my friend who got you in to the school works at the restaurant."

"Ok then."

"So that means that Inuyasha has to wear something formal like a tuxedo." Said Souta

"Tuxedo?" said Inuyasha

"Is what men wear at formal occasions or parties." Said mom

"Inuyasha doesn't have to wear a tuxedo but something formal, like a silk shirt we bought for him." Said Kagome

"And black pants too." Said Souta

"Well, we got a lot of things to get ready, because we also have to show Inuyasha how to eat at a restaurant." Said mom

"But I know how to eat."

"It's different eating at a restaurant." Said Kagome

"I'll call the restaurant to make the reservations at six since it's ten, we have at least nine hours to get ready." Said mom

"Alright let's get started!" said Kagome

"Yeah!" said everyone except Inuyasha

**_'Great, I'm in for it.'_** Thought Inuyasha

* * *

**Later that night…**

"Ok Inuyasha remember that you don't make noises when you eat or make a mess like a pig when you eat." Said Souta as he polishes Inuyasha's shoes

"Hey!"

"Well you do sometimes."

"Feh."

"Don't forget about using the silverware and napkins Inuyasha." Said mom, who is braiding his hair down

"Remember Inuyasha that before you enter the restaurant, you open the door for Kagome and when you and Kagome are taken to your table is important that you take her chair when she sits down you push her chair like a proper gentlemen." Said grandpa, who is just sitting by and observing

"Yeah, be a proper gentlemen." Said Inuyasha sarcastically

"And also don't forget to pay for dinner."

"What! But I don't have any money!"

"Don't worry Inuyasha, that have been taken care of by my friend just go to the restaurant and order what you and Kagome want." Said Mom as she finish with his hair

"Thanks."

"Inuyasha, Souta told me that you got a necklace for Kagome."

"Souta, you told her." Saying it while looking at him

"Hey! You told me to hide it from Kagome not from my mom."

"Don't worry Inuyasha it's ok, I just wanted to say that when you give Kagome the necklace, give it to her at the restaurant it would surprise her even more."

"Thanks," then gets up, "will Kagome like the way I look?" referring to what his wearing.

**_Inuyasha is wearing a silk, sliver shirt with red and white strips going down from each shoulder with white buttons which few are undone showing a pit of his chest. Black pants, baggy at the bottom of the pants with black shoes. His hair is braided down but leaves parts of hair to cover where his human ears are supposed to be and black bandana to cover his dog-ears._** (I was going to make Inuyasha wear a hat but no one wears a hat at a fancy resturant it will make you look rude)

"Kagome will love how you look." Said mom

"You look great Inuyasha." Said Souta

"Your quite handsome, I might say." Said grandpa

"Thanks, hmm can you get Kagome." Saying it while looking at mom

"I'll be glad too."

"Souta, get me the necklace."

"Right.",**_'I hope this date won't be hard.'_**

"Don't be nervous boy it will be fine besides you should be nervous when you propose to Kagome."

"Keh, I not nervous."

"Here you go, Inuyasha." Said Souta as he hands him the necklace's case

"Thanks" then puts the case in his pants pocket

"Here she comer." Said mom as coming down the stairs with a camera in her hand

_**Coming down the stairs appearing before everyone, Kagome is wearing a red, strapless v-cut dress that shows part of the back. The dress ends 4-inches before the knee. In the middle of the dress, a line is side cross with another line that is straight and red, open toe, high heels shoe with straps around the ankle. Part of her hair is in a low ponytail while the rest is lent down and wearing mascara with a bit of blush.**_

"Wow! Kagome you look great!" said Souta

"Kagome, you look… Beautiful." Said Inuyasha with a surprise face

"Uh… thanks," saying it with a blush face, "you look great Inuyasha."

"Ok you two time for pictures!" said mom

"Mom, please!"

"Oh Kagome this won't take long; get close together."

"Oh right then mom." then grabs hold of Inuyasha's shoulder as he grabs her by the waist

**Ten minutes later…**

"Ok mom, I think that's enough pictures to take."

"Oh right then Kagome, we better get going and get you two to the Red Fox."

"Ok mom, bye everyone."

"Bye." Said Souta

"Good luck Inuyasha." Said Grandpa

"Keh."

* * *

**Arriving at the restaurant…**

"Here we are." Said mom as stopping in front the restaurant

"This is it, doesn't look much." Said Inuyasha as he looks out the window

"It looks pretty big and there's a lot of people here thou." Said Kagome as she looks out the window as well.

**_The restaurant is a two-story black building with many big windows; the sign of the Red Fox is a flare neon sign across with a parasol cover over the carpet._** ( Got the idea for the name from RedRobin and Red Lobster)

"Well it may not look much but as Souta said _**'you have to look inside the restaurant yourself.' **_" Said mom

"Right mom."

"Would you two be walking home or do I come and pick you up?"

"I think me and Inuyasha would walk home."

"Find with me." Said Inuyasha

"Ok, now you two have fun bye and remember the reservations is under ours and Inuyasha's last name."

"Ok mom bye." Said Kagome as exiting the car

"Bye." Said Inuyasha as getting out of the car as well.

Walking up to the entrance of the restaurant, Inuyasha remember what Kagome's grandpa said _**'Remember Inuyasha that before you enter the restaurant, you open the door for Kagome…'**_

**_'Might as well do it now.'_**

Right on cue he opens the door for her as saying "Here Kagome."

"Hmm… thank you." Saying it in a bit of a surprise way then enters as well as Inuyasha. **_(You'll be surprise to if you seen it)_**

**Enter the hallway of the restaurant; there was 3 to 4 people sitting down and a low-ponytail brown hair, blue eyes girl wearing a black t-shirt and pants with a gold name tag that saids** _'Sai'_

"Hello welcome to the Red Fox my name is Sai."

" Hi, we have reservations." Said Kagome

"That's good to hear, what's your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi and this is Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Oh yes here you are please follow me."

_**Entering the main room of the restaurant, Kagome and Inuyasha were surprise of how the restaurant look like. The walls of the room were red with orange fox, some look like their ready to attack; chandeliers hung up almost every where, the floors were made of marble. One part of the room was small sets of stairs (same room) leading to a section were a sign says** _**"private reservation."**

"Wow! This place is beautiful!" said Kagome

"Amazing." Said Inuyasha

"This way please." Said Sai

Walking to the private reservation part of the room and arriving at their table._ **The table was a small round wood table, covered with a dark orange tablecloth. There were two chairs, made of dark red wood with dark red leather seat. A dark green napkins, and a small candle in the middle of the table.**_

"Here you are, we've put you by a window it's that o.k?"

"It's fine." Said Kagome then walks up to her chair.

Suddenly Inuyasha remember what else Kagome's grandpa said _**'When you and Kagome are taken to your table is important that you take her chair when she sits down you push her chair like a proper gentlemen.'**_

Getting to the chair before Kagome does, Inuyasha grabs the chair and moves it enough to allow Kagome to sit.

Kagome stops to watch of what he just did, then she walks over and sits down. Inuyasha pushes her chair and walks over to his chair and sits down.

"Well now, here are the menu's," said Sai as handing their menus, "your waiter would be here shortly." Then leaves_ **'So that's how Inuyasha and Kagome were back then, huh.'**_

"We should start looking on what we want to order." Said Kagome

"Right."

"Wow, they're so much to order here."

"Hey! They have ramen here."

"I think you should try something new since we're here at a restaurant."

"Why not, we don't have to pay for the food."

"We don't have to pay?"

"Nope, your mom said that her friend had taken care of it, so we can order whatever we want."

"Really, I guess we don't have to worry about the prices but at least try something different since we might be eating something new when we see my cousin."

"Fine then, I'll get something else."

**Suddenly a tall man wearing a black t-shirt and pants with long orange hair tied-up and green eyes, came up to them.**

"Hello my name is Shi, am the manger and I'll be your waiter this evening."

"Hello Shi," said Kagome, "I'll be having the Kitsune Undon, three gyoza, and Jasmine tea.

"Ok and what would you be having sir?"

"I'll have Korean Cellophane Noodles with Meat, four yakitor, and green tea."

"All right then, your orders will be here in a few minutes." Then leaves.

**After he was out of sight…**

"Hey Kagome, did you notice something strange about him?"

"Strange, how?"

"On how he looks, he looks like someone we know."

"Hmm, he kind a does, but most of the people we know is in the past and only you and me can pass threw the well."

"Your right but he still looks familiar."

**A few minutes later…**

Inuyasha is pondering over how he should give the necklace to Kagome

_**'Should I give it to her now or later?',** _suddenly a smell came in the air, _**'later.'**_

"Here's you order madam," said Shi as he sets the food down

"Thank you."

"And here yours sir."

"Oh, thanks."

"I'll leave the kettle of you teas here, if you need any thing else let me know." Then turns and leaves

"Hmm this looks great." Said Kagome

"Then lets eat." Said Inuyasha

**After finishing dinner…**

"That was delicious." Said Kagome

**_'Might as well give it to her now.'_**

"Kagome."

"Yes, Inuyasha."

"Kagome, there something I want to give you." Then takes out the case and hands it to her.

A pit of surprise of what he hands her but even more surprise once she opens the case.

_'Gasp'_ "Oh Inuyasha, hoe did you get this?"

Getting up and walks to her, " I got the necklace on the day the day we went to the mall." Then grabs the necklace and puts around her neck.

"You got it at Kay's?" saying as looks at the label of the box.

"Yeah, I had a little help from your brother, we had money left over and I wanted to buy something."

"Thank you Inuyasha." Turning her head slightly to kiss him as Inuyasha responded back.

"Let's go home Inuyasha."

"Ok."

Helping her out of the chair and grabbing the case as leaving the restaurant. Someone far inside the restaurant, were Inuyasha and Kagome can't see him, smirks as he watches them leave the restaurant.

* * *

**Once outside the restaurant…**

"Inuyasha, I had a great time tonight."

"So did I."

"You surprise tonight, on how well you behave."

"You didn't think that I would behave?"

"No Inuyasha, it just you surprise me when you open the door for me, pull the chair, and when you use the silverware."

"Keh, well you can thank your family for that."

"I will and besides I still had a great time."

"I'm glad you did." Saying it as putting his arm around her waist as Kagome puts her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**Back at the restaurant, a tall orange hair man goes outside the restaurant and sees some one he had expected.**

"How did it go?"

"Everything went perfectly." Said Shi as he reveals his true form

"Good, next week I would explain everything to them," Then turns and leaves, "bye."

"Bye uncle."

_**'Well Inuyasha, Kagome you'll be surprise who I'm really am and what's really going on.'**_ Thought as he enter back to the restaurant and put on his disguise back in.

* * *

Gyoza-Dumplins 

Kitsune Undon-Fox Udon

Yakitor-Grilled Chicken

There you have it, the next chapter I'm still working on it. If anyone can tell me were the HostClub School is located in the manga or anime please tell me! Thanks! Now Review me!


	8. Were off

_**A rewrite **_

* * *

_**A visit unforgettable**_

_**Chapter 8: were off  
**_

* * *

**"_Flight 84 From Tokyo to Bukyo now boarding."_**

**"_Flight 84 From Tokyo to Bukyo now boarding."_**

"Well, that's our plane Inuyasha." Said Kagome

"Good luck Kagome," said mom as she gives hugs her, "make sure you calls us once you arrive."

"I will mom."

"And make sure to call us every now and then as well to see how you're doing."

"I will." Saying as she let's go.

"Make sure to bring us back some presents back too." Said Souta

"Sure Souta." Said Kagome

"Don't worry squirt will bring you back something." Said Inuyasha as he ruffled his hair

"Take care of your self Inuyasha," said mom as she hugs him, "and good luck to you, I know that Kagome is going to be with you." Whispering the last part for only for him to hear.

"Thank you." Saying it as he lets go of her.

"Take good care of Kagome, Inuyasha." Said grandpa

"Keh, don't I always."

"I know you will Inuyasha, your very strong."

"Uh… thanks"

"Well, we better get going or we miss our flight." Said Kagome

"Good luck Kagome and remember to call us."

"I will mom, bye everyone!" As she and Inuyasha take their luggage as well holding each other's hand.

"Banzai, Banzai, Banzai!" said Mom, grandpa, and Souta as Inuyasha and Kagome began to leave.

They kept on repeating until Inuyasha and Kagome were out of sight.

Once they were out of sight…

"They'll be so surprise once Kagome and Inuyasha see **him**." Said Souta

"Hmm, I 'm still surprise how **they** turn out to be." Said mom

"My granddaughter marring into **that** family, unbelievable."

"Grandpa, you can't blame her marring** him** of what he is, it was obvious that they were going to be together from the beginning." Said Souta

"No, its not that I'm surprise how **he** turns out to be."

"True."

* * *

"Do you remember everything I told you, Inuyasha?" 

"Yeah I do, I still can't believe how humans can fly now with machinery."

"Yeah, we came a long way since the feudal area."

"Hmm."

"Welcome to Tokyo airlines, may I have your tickets please." Said a flight attendant

"Hai." said Kagome as she hands her the tickets.

"Thank you, oh you two have been move to first class."

"We have?"

"Yes, apparently someone move you two there he said his a friend of your cousin and will see you once you land."

"Oh, thank you."

"Your welcome, enjoy your flight." Handing her back the tickets

"I can't believe we are going to first class."

"What so great about this first class?"

"First class is were the most luxury and most rich or famous people go there."

"Feh, its like saying that their better than everyone else."

"Not really, anyone is allowed to get to first class it's just expensive; oh here is our seats, do you want the window seat, Inuyasha?"

"Sure, I want to see how high up we go."

"Help me put our stuff here."

"Give it here."

"Thanks"

**"**_**Welcome to Tokyo Airlines, please make all necessities are place within the club department, all exits are in the back and both sides were am pointing at, our destination to Bukyo will take a few hours, remained seated and please enjoy our flight."**_

* * *

_**Not much change only the location name I found out where Ouran High school is now review me! **_

* * *


	9. Introductions part1

Sorry that it toke so long but I was having trouble with the rewrite and among other things. For some reason a couple of chapters and this one won't let me bold when I went back to rewrite. I rewrote chapters one threw three and as well as eight just little things. Enjoy the story

* * *

_**A visit unforgettable**_

_Chp9:Introductions? Part1_

* * *

"What time their plane are arriving Haruhi?" said Hunny 

"They will be here soon, their plane should land soon."

"I can't wait to meet them, we all are going to have so much fun!"

"Don't worry Hunny, they be here soon." said Mori

"Especially, since we have a sign." Said Hikaru holding one end of the poster.

"And we will find them faster with this sign." Said Kaoru holding the other end.

"But it had to be 'that' big of the sign." Haruhi objected

"What you don't like it?" Twins said at the same time

"No, it's not that but you didn't have to get a poster board big enough for two people to carry."

* * *

"_Thank you for flying Tokyo Airlines, you may grab your items from the club department some of your items may have move during the flight if you can't find them; please move through the exit and please fly again with Tokyo Airlines."_

"That was a good flight, wasn't Inuyasha." Said Kagome

"I guess, but that person who just talk sound a bit perky." As he grabs the luggage

"Well, I think that's part of their job to help make the passengers enjoy their flight."

"Heh must be hard for those humans."

"Let's go get rest of the luggage Inuyasha, I can see my cousin from here."

"Really? Where?"

"Ah, its not that hard to spot out when they have a big poster with my name on it."

"Oh right."

"Hey, there's our luggage."

"I got them." Grabbing them just in time before they went off to a different direction

"Inuyasha, one of you luggage is missing and that one has your sword."

"What! How can that happen?"

"Excuse me sir?" said a security guard with another one at his side.

"What!"

"Oh sorry, we have one of your luggage, we were giving orders to take extra care with your luggage."

"So we put your luggage in the main desk." Said the other security guard

"Oh thank you so much." Said Kagome

"Just follow us and we will show you to your luggage." Said the first guard

"Sorry if you weren't inform by this but one of your family members told the main desk to take care your luggage." Said the second guard

"Inuyasha, you follow them and I go ahead to meet my cousin."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, my cousin and her friends are waiting for us," said as she puts her backpack on and grabs her suitcase and stroller, "and it won't take you long for you to get your luggage."

"Ok"

Kagome goes up to him and kiss him on the cheek and leaves out of his sight.

"This way sir." Said the first guard

"Right." Said as he follows them but stops one quick second and looks at the direction Kagome just left.

* * *

"There so many people here, I hope we see her." Said Hunny

"I wonder which one is she?" said Haruhi

"Don't worry I know what she looks like since I already know." Said Kyoya

"You don't know what she looks like?" said Tamaki

"No, it been so long since I seen her and we haven't keep in touch." Sounding a little depress as she said it.

Putting arm around her shoulder to comfort her "Don't worry, you have plenty of time to catch with her once you see her."

"Haruhi?"

Turning her head at the person before her "Kagome?" Appearing before them, Kagome wears a blue spring dress that went up to her knees, with straps to hold the dress it showed her back a bit, white stockings and blue flat shoes that look like ballerina shoes.

"Haruhi!" dropping her stuff before she runs up to her. Tamaki pushes Haruhi to go up to her. Meeting halfway, hugging each other after such a long time.

"Its good to see you Kagome." Letting go each other

"Its good to see you too Haruhi, its been a long time."

"Yes it has, you have change."

"So have you."

"Thanks, I want you to meet my friends," leading her to everyone else is at, "Kagome I want you to meet Tamaki Suoh my boyfriend, Kyoya Ohtori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin," pointing at each to tell them apart, "Haninozuka Mitsukuni known as Hunny and Morinozuka Takashi also known as Mori."

"Welcome to Bunkyō Kagome!" exclaimed the entire group as the twins put the poster up

"Thank you, very much for coming to see me."

"Kagome, where's your friend?" said Haruhi

"Oh he's coming, he went to get his luggage from the front desk."

"He?" shouted everyone in a surprising way

"Hey! Kagome!"

"Oh, here he comes." Turning around and waves at him.

Everyone looks up to Inuyasha wearing a red t-shirt with dark blue baggy pants, black vans, and a red hat. Carrying a black backpack and his left hand carries the luggage.

"Inuyasha, I want you to meet my cousin Haruhi, Haruhi this is my boyfriend Inuyasha."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Said Haruhi in a surprising way

"Hi"

"And these," Kagome gestured towards them, " are Haruhi's friends."

"Hello, my name is Tamaki Suoh," sticking out his hand to shake his, "I'm Haruhi's boyfriend."

"Hi." Shaking his hand

"We're Hikaru and Karou Hitachin," saying at the same time in a claming way, "I don't think you can figure out which of us is which."

"Yeah, I can tell you two apart."

"Oh really, can you tell us which one is which is which?" saying at the same time

"Your Hikaru," pointing at him, "and your Karou."

Still holding a clam face but a shocking expression passes through them for a second. Surprising the group except Kagome. _'I bet your using your sense of smell to tell them apart, Inuyasha.'_

"Hmm seems to me that, Haruhi isn't the only one to tell them apart." Said Kyoya as he comes up to them.

"Haruhi, you can tell them apart?" said Kagome

"Yeah, they did the same trick on me when I first met them."

"Hello I'm Kyoya Ohtori, welcome to Bunkyō I hope you enjoy your flight." Said it in his devilish way.

"What does that suppose to mean?" said Inuyasha in his usual gruff manner.

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome, "are you the one that the flight attendant told us that you change our seat to first class?"

"Yes I did," pushing up his glasses, "but it was Tamaki's idea to change your seats, I just merely change it."

"Yes, it was my idea," saying all heroic, "after Kyoya told me about your flight and your seating arrangement to second class, where is all cramp up and loud, I just had to do something about it."

"You didn't have to so that." Said Haruhi

"But thank you for moving us, it was very crowded in first class." Said Kagome

"Heh, at least it was quite and there weren't many people in first class. I don't like to be around with many people." Said Inuyasha

"Well, at least I can help you out Inuyasha." Saying it as he pats him in the back.

"Hey don't forget about meeting us." Said Hunny, "I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni and this is Morinozuka Takashi."

"Hello" said Mori

"But call me Hunny and him Mori, ok?"

"Hmm, ok."

"Wow, you have beautiful hair and eyes!"

"Uh, thanks kid."

"We better get going my father would be home soon." Said Haruhi

"Then we better get going, it's been a long time since I seen Uncle Ryoji." Said Kagome as she picks up her luggage.

"Actually his now being referred as Ranka." Said Karou as everyone walks out to the exit.

"Ranka? Why is that?"said Kagome as she looks as Haruhi

"I'll explain later." She said

"Is he a cross dresser or something?" said Inuyasha casually

"Uh, something like that." Trying to avoid their gazes.

"Uh anyways, where's your car Haruhi?" Kagome questioned.

"I can't drive and since my friends couldn't wait to met you, we came here in their limousine."

"A limousine!" Kagome gasped

"Yeah its right over there," pointing at the two BMW cars ahead of them were everyone is waiting, " sorry about that."

"It's ok Haruhi, I'm just surprise that's all."

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha whisper, "What's a lim-o-sine?"

"A limousine is a car but is more luxury and holds lore people inside." Whisper back.

"Oh."

"Which limousine do we take Haruhi?"

"You two with me and Haruhi in my limousine, so you and Haruhi can catch up." Said Tamaki

"Hey! What about us?" said the twins at the same time.

"What about you too, you two would be going with Kyoya in his Limousine with Hunny and Mori."

"What!"

"Oh Inuyasha, Kagome let my driver put your things in the trunk." Said as he enters the limousine.

"Thanks Tamaki, come on Inuyasha." Said as she leaves the luggage and grabs Inuyasha's hand.

"Are you sure about leaving our stuff with that guy, Kagome." Whisper to her

"Don't worry, its Tamaki's driver and Tamaki is Haruhi's boyfriend, ok." Said as she and Inuyasha enter the car.

Once Inuyasha and Kagome enter Tamaki's limousine and everyone else to Kyoya's limousine. They headed off towards Haruhi's apartments were the real fun 'really' begins.

* * *

Thank you for reading hope you enjoy this story. Tell me if I have to go back and fix a few things because is not my fault because for reason when I put new chapters it mess it up. Please review me I will have the new chapter up soon! 


	10. Inutroductions part 2

_**A visit unforgettable**_

**_Chp 10: Introductions pt 2_**

* * *

"Here we are, this is where I live

"Here we are, this is where I live." Haruhi said as she gets out of the car.

"The apartment hasn't change when I came when I was little," Kagome stated as she gets out of the car, "Haruhi, you still live on the second floor?"

"Yeah, I still do."

"Inuyasha, can you get the luggage?" Kagome ask

"Sure."

"Let Mori help out Inuyasha." Tamaki said as he follows the group to Haruhi's apartment

"Meet you upstairs Mori, ok." Hunny said

"Mori nods at him and Hunny leaves to catch up with the rest of the group.

Appearing right besides him, Mori starts grabbing the luggage. "Ah thanks, can you grab Kagome's luggage she brought more things with her than I thought she would bring." Inuyasha said as he grabs one of the suitcases with the sword before he does. Mori nods at him and grabs Kagome's luggage.

'_This guy is weird, he reminds me of Sesshomaru if he weren't a jackass and that Kyoya guy has Sesshomaru's brain, well in a planning sort of way.'_

* * *

Climbing up the stairs of the apartment and entering to the room.

"This were you live Haruhi?" Inuyasha question as he take off his shoes

"Yeah, it's pretty small." Haruhi said as she starts to make tea.

"Where do you what the bags?"

"Just put them in the other room Inuyasha." Pointing to the room across from the living room, putting the suitcases in the other room, Mori and Inuyasha join everyone in the living room.

Entering the room, Inuyasha sits next to Kagome on the left of her, who's on the left side of the table; on the left side of Inuyasha are Karou and Hikaru. Sitting the other side of the table across from Inuyasha and Kagome are Hunny, Mori, and Kyoya, and sitting next to Kyoya on his left side, closes to the shoji is Tamaki.

"The tea would be ready soon." Haruhi said as she walks in and sits next to Tamaki.

"So…umm… Kagome, when did you and Inuyasha meet each other?" Tamaki questioned.

"We met about two years ago." Kagome answered

"How did you two meet?" Haruhi ask

"We met each other in my families' shrine under the Goshinboku; one day when I was leaving for school, I saw him sitting there under the tree I walk up to him and ask what was he doing here?"

"So, what did you say Inuyasha?" Hikaru interrupted.

"Well, when she first approach me I thought she was my ex, so I was mean towards her at first by asking her the same question and by also saying that she's following me around to try to ruin my life."

"I was confused at first of what he was saying," Kagome stated, "so I explain to him that he might have me confuse with someone else. After it was clear up we introduce to each other and I left for school, after I got my cat out of the well shrine."

"After she left, I follow her to talk to her bit more but when I caught up to her, she was attacked by some thug trying to kidnap her."

"What!" Everyone exclaimed except Mori and Kyoya who were just shock.

"You were attacked Kagome?" Haruhi questioned

"Weren't you scared Kagome?" Hunny ask

"Yeah I was attacked, I was scared first because he had a knife and he had stabbed me with his knife, but when Inuyasha came and saved me I wasn't scared anymore."

"After I save her," Inuyasha responded, "I toke her to my 'home' and tended to her since her wound wasn't serious to be taken to a hospital and since then we've been friends."

"A year ago, Inuyasha and I told our feelings for each other under the Goshinboku where we first met and we've been closer than ever since we met." Kagome stated.

"You're a hero Inuyasha!" exclaimed Tamaki

"That's so romantic!" Hunny boasted.

"That's was an amazing thing you did." Hikaru exclaimed.

"Your very heroic, Inuyasha." Kaoru pronounced.

"Uh thanks, its no big deal it happen two years ago." Inuyasha said as he scratches behind his head.

"But of course it is," Tamaki said, "you saved someone's life, you're a hero."

'_Not if you know the truth.' Inuyasha thought._

"Well it's explains what happen to Kagome when she went missing for three days." Kyoya intrude.

"You know about that." Kagome said

"Of course I know, I needed to find out what kind a person you and Inuyasha are and any of importance information I needed to know."

"That's kind of putting us as bad people." Inuyasha stated

"You can see that way if you want," Kyoya said as he pushes his glasses up and give him a smile but a dangerous one of his way, "but I just wanted to be on the safe side on what kind of people you two are."

"It does explain what happen to you Kagome, when you went missing." Hunny said

"Wait! Everyone here knows that?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yup." Haruhi and her friends pronounce.

"We also know of your sickness as well." Karou pointed out

"Well this is embarrassing." Kagome said

"Oh Kagome," Inuyasha said, "Didn't your mom told you to call her when we got here?"

"That's right I forgot about that," Kagome said, "Haruhi its ok if I use your phone to call mama."

"No, I don't mind, it's in the kitchen next to the fridge." Pointing to the phone.

"Thanks Haruhi." Said as she gets up and goes towards it, suddenly a steam noise goes off.

"Oh, the water is ready I'll go get the tea ready." Haruhi said as she gets up and leaves.

"So Inuyasha, tells us bit yourself." Tamaki said.

"Well there's not much to say."

"You can start by saying your full name." Hikaru said.

"It's Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Tell us a bit about your family." Tamaki said

"Well there's not much to say about my family; I didn't really knew my dad, he died when I was born and my mother very young."

"So you were alone, didn't you have any other family?" Hunny concerned.

"Well if you count my older half brother from my dad, yeah you can count him as my only living relative except that me and him don't get along."

"Why is that?" Karou questioned

"Because he blames me and my mother for my father's death and including gaining a few things from him that he left behind in his will and once in while he and I get into fights, nearly killing each other in some point; he made my childhood a living nightmare."

"Your brother sounds like a mean person Inuyasha." Hunny said

"He's a jerk to me from the way you described him." Hikaru said

"As well a cold hearted person." Karou added

"I can understand why he blames you for your father's death, but what did he left you behind that would make him even more mad?" Tamaki ask

"Hold on a sec." Inuyasha said as he gets up and goes to the other room. Coming back from the other room, Inuyasha comes in with his Tessaiga in his left hand.

"My father left his sword to me." Holding the Tessaiga up high, so everyone can see

"It looks pretty old." Hikaru pointed out

"I don't see how, your brother would make a big deal out of that sword." Karou instated

"By the looks of it that sword its worth a lot of money right now in the market; right Mori." Kyoya stated as he looks at Mori

"Hmm right those kinds of swords are rare to come by."

'_Ah, so the guy can talk.'_ Inuyasha thought, "The sword is called Tetsusaiga, legend has it that Tetsusaiga was used during the Federal times when demons roamed about. This sword was used to slay hundreds of demons in one stroke, it was use to protect humans. The sword picks its owner to welds its powers. A demon with tainted heart or wants to use it for evil purpose would be rebelled by the sword when you try to touch the sword. To humans, it would simply stay as a normal old sword. My older brother has a sword just like mind his is called Tensaiga it's the twin of the sword of Tetsusaiga. His sword was able to bring 100 humans back to life in one stroke except you have to have a caring heart or care for someone to work its power. But I doubt the sword would work for him if he has a caring heart. My fathers old friend Myoga told me about the legend of the swords and about my father and my ancestors when they use the swords."

"From the way you describe the swords, those swords could be worth over billions of yens." Kyoya stated.

"Wow, I can see why your brother would want your sword." Tamaki said

"Tea's ready." Haruhi pronounced as she enter the room with the teas.

"So Inuyasha, what school do you go to in Tokyo." Haruhi ash once she sat down.

"I didn't went to school, I was home schooled by my mother for a while until she died, then I was sent overseas to study a board."

"Why were you sent board, couldn't you stay with your brother even though he hated you?" Hikaru ask

"Keh, I was sent to him for while. He didn't care for me one single bit even after I was kick out of my mother's family's 'house,' so I was sent to my brother then for a while I was with Myoga."

"Why were you kicked out of your mother's family home?" Karou ask

"Because my mother's family didn't like me of what I am. My mother's families were a noble status, so my mother was 'like' a princess. My father was a very wealth status but a foreigner as well. My mother's parents didn't like that, so they arranged my mother to be married to Takemaru, he's from another noble family. My mother didn't like it one bit. I don't know how my parents meet, but they were very much in love. My mother ended up pregnant with me, so my father decided to take my mother to live with him after he finished some 'business' where he lived. When he was returning back, somehow he was heavily injured. There was dozens of guards and soldiers in front of the house that my mother was staying at the time until my father return. Takemaru was the one who set the guards and soldiers up; he didn't want to give up mother up so easily. My father fought threw all the guards and soldiers and he was able to make it threw. When he made it threw my father was able to make it on time to see me born. At the same time a fire had started and was growing. Soon Takemaru came in, my father fought him off he name me before telling my mother to leave because the entire house was about to come down. Neither my father nor Takemaru survived that ordeal. Since this made my mother live with her parents, her parents didn't really like me they only allowed me to stay because of my mother was there."

"Since your mother died your grandparents kick you out." Kyoya pointed out

"Yeah."

"So you were alone because you're half Japanese?" Tamaki questioned

"Yeah, you can say that." _'But really I'm a half demon.'_ Inuyasha thought

"Ah, that's so sad!" Hunny said in tears.

Suddenly the shoji slides open. "Sorry the phone call toke so long, the connection toke a while to go threw." Kagome said as she sat back down next to Inuyasha.

"That's all right." Haruhi said as she wipes some tears away.

"So, what you guys have been taking about?" Kagome ask

"Nothing much just that I been explaining most of my life to them and they have been asking me some questions." Inuyasha stated, _'like you don't know since you heard it.'_

"Oh I see Haruhi, I was wondering what are the sleeping arrangements are for me and Inuyasha?"

"Well, I don't know really because there are only one room and I don't think my father would want Inuyasha staying here."

"Why not?" Inuyasha ask

"My father is over protective when it comes to men." Haruhi said

"Yeah, her father still looks at me a weird way, like I'm some criminal." Tamaki said

"I understand it reminds me of someone I know." Kagome teased as she looks at Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha said

"Nothing, so it looks like Inuyasha and I have to stay some where else."

"Why don't you -." suddenly the door opens, interrupting Haruhi.

"Haruhi I'm home, are Kagome and her friend have arrived yet!" Ranka yelled as he enter the apartment

"Yes they have, there in the living room with everyone else."

Ranka enters the living room; he comes up to Kagome excitedly and hugs her.

"Oh Kagome, its so good to see you, you change so much since I seen you!"

"It's good to see you too Uncle Ryōji, um you change as well."

"Oh than you but call me Ranka." Said as he flips his long hair back, "Oh hello there who are you?" looking at Inuyasha, noticing that he's in the room.

"This is Inuyasha, his my boyfriend." Kagome said

"Your boyfriend huh, well nice to meet you I'm Ranka." Giving him a smile but not a real smile and sticks out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Sticking out his hand as well and shakes Ranka's hand. At the same time Ranka tries to squeeze his hand hard but Inuyasha doesn't feel the pain, thinking that Ranka was being friendly by squeezing his hand. Inuyasha squeeze Ranka's hand as well.

"Woo there, you have a strong grip you got there Inuyasha." Taking back his hand and tries to massage it.

"Thanks."

'_What was that about?'_ Kagome thought, " So Haruhi since Uncle Ranka here, we can decide on the sleeping arrangement."

"Well then," Ranka said as he cross his arms, "Haruhi, Kagome. And I can stay together and we can catch up on things and make it a big sleepover."

"And what about me?" Inuyasha ask

"You, Inuyasha would be sleeping outside."

"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed with a surprise, fierce look.

"Uncle you can't put Inuyasha outside like some animal." Kagome said, _'even though his part dog demon.'_ Kagome thought

"Yes I can, I'm the man of this household."

"Don't you mean women?" Inuyasha grinned

"Man, women you know what I mean wither way I'm the adult of this household and I say what goes and besides there's no room in here if we put Kagome and Haruhi in one room and me and Inuyasha in other."

"Why don't Inuyasha stay in one of our houses?" Tamaki suggested

"That's not a bad idea." Ranka agreed.

"Dad." Haruhi said with annoyances at Ranka.

"Yeah Inuyasha, you can stay at our house." Hikaru said

"We can have tons of fun." Karou said. "Tons of fun." Saying it together in a mischievous way.

"Or you can stay at my house, my father is out of town on a business trip he won't mind you staying, Inuyasha and I have plenty room." Tamaki said

"You can stay at my house as well." Hunny said

"You first have to ask your father." Mori pointed out

"I could allow you at my house but I don't think my father would approve." Kyoya said in claming way.

"Thanks for the offers you guys, Inuyasha and I need to figure out first how it's going to work." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha got up and head for the door.

Once Kagome and Inuyasha close the door behind them. "So tell me about Inuyasha." Ranka said as he begins to question the group.

* * *

"Man Kagome, I didn't knew that they would keep on questioning me."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"And their annoying as well."

"They're just trying to get to know you."

"Keh, well it's getting on my nerves."

"Anyway, I think they believe the story Inuyasha."

"Yeah I think so too, but you should know since you were behind the shoji."

"You knew I was behind the shoji?"

"Of course I did, I heard you finished you talk with your mom and I smell you outside the shoji."

"Right," giving Inuyasha an annoying look, "well, we have to decided of where we are going to stay."

"We? Giving her a questioned look.

"Yes we, I'm not going to leave you alone in some else's house by yourself."

"I thought that you wanted to spend some time with your cousin and uncle."

" I do, but I could spend time with Haruhi at school and Uncle Ranka when ever I want during my transfer and besides I mostly want to spend time with you Inuyasha."

"Kagome." Giving her a loving look, leading towards her giving her a kiss as well as Kagome.

"Thank you Kagome, I love you."

"I love you too and you're welcome."

"Since we're deciding together on were we're staying, then I want to point out that don't want to stay at the twins house."

"The Hitachin's, why?"

"Well, for one thing I can tell is that they remind me of bit of Shippo when he does pranks on me."

"Yeah, they do remind me of Shippo when he's up to his tricks, but they are nice."

"Feh, well I won't mind staying at Tamaki's or at Hunny's house."

"Well, Hunny has to ask his father first but I don't want to cause any trouble for him if his father says no. So we have a better chance at staying at Tamaki's house, since he said his father is out of town and said that his father won't mind."

"Then we're staying at his house then." wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Hey, Inuyasha I been wondering."

"What is it?"

"Why did you squeeze Uncle Ranka's hand when you were shaking his hand?" looking at him straight in the eye.

"When he was shaking my hand, he squeeze it so I squeeze his hand back."

"You squeeze his hand back?" shouted Kagome

"Yeah, I thought he was being nice by showing his strength but I was wrong when he gave me an evil glare."

"Inuyasha, make sure you don't do that again," sighing as she rest her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, "I've been wondering Inuyasha."

"What is it?"

"What do you think of my cousin and her friends?"

"There ok I guess, but I might have a problem with that Kyoya guy."

"Why Kyoya?"

"He keeps on looking at me with suspensions that he doesn't believe our story and he reminds me of Sesshomaru. So does Mori, but I can tell he has skills of fighting including Hunny."

"Your right about Kyoya and Mori. And Mori doesn't really show his expression but he's a nice person and Kyoya does look like his up to something, so we have to watch out for him. Hunny looks very young to be in high school, so he might be freshmen but I don't think Hunny is the type of person to fight."

"I seen the way he acts around Mori, like they're related or something."

"I know, I seen it too those two act around each other, I'll ask if there related."

"Tamaki and Haruhi are ok by me. Your cousin seems nice and Tamaki the he reacted when I said I was half, he seemed sad."

"Maybe he been through the same loneness you went threw since I can tell by the way he looks, he's only half Japanese."

"Hmm"

* * *

"So that's his story." Ranka said

"Yeah, his life sounded to be very hard the way he explained." Haruhi said with everyone nods in agreement.

"But something doesn't add up right." Kyoya said

"What doesn't add up, Kyoya?" Tamaki ask

"I don't know, but once I do I'll let know as well more about him, I know I heard his name before."

"You have? Can you tell me if you know any thing about him when you do?" Ranka question

"But of course, Ranka." Saying it in a charming manner.

Dad, what are you up to?" giving her father a suspension look

"Nothing, just want to find out more about him. I just to see if he's story is true. Because no niece of mine will be around man that doesn't deserver her. I just I want to be careful."

Opening the door, Inuyasha and Kagome enter the room and went towards everyone to give their answer.

"Have you decided where you'll be staying at Inuyasha?" Haruhi ask

"Yeah, I have."

"So, where would you be staying at?" Ranka ask

"I decided to stay at Tamaki's house."

"That's great Inuyasha!" Tamaki excited as he gets up and puts his arm around his neck, "You'll have a lot fun in my house Inuyasha!"  
"Uh… yeah sure," said sarcastic as Inuyasha looks downward, "might start to regret this." Mumbling the last part

"Good, good." Ranka said as he nodded his head. _'Good, now that trouble maker won't be around Kagome I can protect her from his mischievous to make Kagome into a delinquent.' _Ranka thought

"Also, I've decided to stay with Inuyasha at Tamaki's house as well." Kagome stated

"You're going to go with Inuyasha!" everyone yelled out except for Inuyasha, Mori, who has a surprise look, and Kyoya, who has a curious look.

"Uh yeah, if it's alright with Tamaki of course?"

"Hmm yes, its ok." Getting over the surprise.

"But … but… but why Kagome." Ranka stammered

"Because I don't want to leave Inuyasha side and leave him alone, it wouldn't feel right be leaving him."

"What about spending time with me and Haruhi?" Ranka ask

"Well, I can always come and visit during the week and weekend, and I'm going to school with Haruhi so I'll be around Haruhi as well."

'_Great there's goes my plan.'_ Ranka Thought

"Then it's settled." Tamaki said, "Tomorrow, Inuyasha and Kagome will be staying at my house."

"Thank you, Tamaki." Kagome thank.

"It's no problem Kagome."

"Sorry, I can't stay here Haruhi." Kagome turned to Haruhi.

"It's ok it can't be help, let's just try our best to spend time together."

"Alright."

* * *

Ahh man I'm in pain. I just got my wisdom tooth pull out today. It hurts like a bitch! Gome, gome, i know I haven't updated in a long time but I been have problems in school, writers block, laziness, pressure of my Japan trip coming up, nervous of my grade of the out come. But thank u of u'r patience. The next will come soon I want to post this chp and the next one up together but with comments with some unpatince people out there I just did this. Review me!


	11. Welcome to my home

_**An unforgettable visit**_

_**Chp11: Welcome to my home**_

* * *

Early in the morning, a black Mercedes arrive in front of the apartment. Getting out of the car, Tamaki arrive to take Inuyasha and Kagome to his home. Climbing up the stairs of the apartment, Tamaki notice Inuyasha sitting outside in front of Haruhi's apartment door, looking as if a sleep.

"Inuyasha are you awake?" Tamaki said as he approaches to him.

"Hmm," turning his head to Tamaki's direction, "uhh sort of." Stretching his arms up as he yawns.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?"

"No I was awake, I just closing my eyes." Saying as he gets up

"Inuyasha, why were you sleeping outside?" Tamaki ask

"Because Ranka didn't want me sleeping in the same room with his precious daughter and nieces. So I was kick out before I got a chance to say anything." Saying with a irritated look. Haruhi's apartment door suddenly opens.

"Inuyasha your awake," said Kagome, "I was about to wake you up. Morning Tamaki, you're here early."

"Yeah, well since I was coming over to get you and Inuyasha I thought I could eat breakfast here as well."

"Ok then, come on in." opening the door wider for Inuyasha and Tamaki to enter.

"Hey, something smells good." Pronounced Inuyasha

* * *

"Are you sure you want to leave now? Isn't it better to leave much later?" suggested Ranka as the driver put the luggage in the trunk of the car.

"Yes uncle I'm sure, it's already the afternoon and I know your just trying to make me stay here and make Inuyasha stay with Tamaki alone." Stated Kagome, giving him look.

"Kagome, you know me better than that." Ranka gabbed

"Yes I do uncle, unfortunately." Whispering the last part.

"All the luggage have been set Tamaki–sama." said the driver.

"Thank you, we're ready to leave." Tamaki indicated. The driver nodded to him and opens the door.

"Inuyasha, Kagome its time to go." Tamaki stated

"Ok," said Kagome, "alright uncle its time for me to go."

"Ok then, no one stopping you."

"Except you, who won't let go of her arm." Inuyasha stated

"Opps, sorry." Said as he lets go of her

"Sorry, I couldn't stay here during my visit Haruhi." Kagome said as she hugs her

"Its ok, we are going to see each other at school." Saying as she hugs her back

"Don't I get hug Kagome?" question Ranka in a sympathetic voice.

"Ah, yes uncle." Giving him a him

"Make sure you visit me every weekend during your stay."

"I will uncle." Letting him go

"Kagome, its time to go."

"Coming Inuyasha! Bye uncle, see you tomorrow at school Haruhi." Says as she and Inuyasha get in the car and leave.

* * *

"This is it, welcome to my home." Tamaki said as he steps out of the car.

"Wow! Tamaki this is your house its more of a mansion!" pronounced Kagome

"Well its is."

"Your house is huge." Inuyasha exclaimed

"Thanks, you should see the inside, shall we." gesturing towards the large wide wooden oak door. Soon the doors open revealing servants and butlers all lined up and waiting. "Welcome home Tamaki-sama and guests." Announced the servants and butlers.

Open a grand hallway to a huge entrance, a big carpet with three maids and three butlers on each side. Leading to a large set of stairs in the middle with two sets of stairs leading to right and left side. Marble pattern floors, pictures are surrounding the wall of sets of stairs leading towards to the other hallway. A big, giant decorated color window surround by golden frame. Walls are painted pale peach color in a bright way and white pillars that are set under as well as top of the stairs.

"Wow Tamaki your house is beautiful." Kagome excitedly

"Amazing." Said Inuyasha

"Thank you, you should see the rest of the house. I'll give you the grand tour." A middle age woman as she comes up to them said, " Welcome guests to Suoh's second mansion. I'll help in any way I can to make your visit enjoyable."

"Inuyasha, Kagome this is Shima, she manage the Suoh second mansion."

"Second mansion?" Kagome ask

"Yes," said Shima, " the actually main mansion is were Tamaki's grandmother lives. I'm here to help in anyway I can. If you need anything you can ask me."

Suddenly a full-grown Labrador runs up to the group with a happy expression at high speed. Inuyasha makes a sudden sound with his throat almost a grunt noise making her stop before she starts to jump at Tamaki. Surprising everyone of the action of the dog. Inuyasha then makes a certain look that gave of an expression of almost disappointed look. Which made the dog to lied down on the floor exposing her stomach. Reaching down towards her level, rubbing her stomach as approval.

"That's amazing, Inuyasha." Said Kagome

Tamaki shock with amazement, "Amazing, usually Antoinette jumps on me, since she's happy to see me, it's hard to stop her."

"Thanks… hmm, I'm good with animals."

"Antoinette?" said Kagome

"Antoinette I had her since she was a puppy, she came from a prestigious French family."

"Tamaki-sama, should I have the maids bring the guests luggage up to their room?"

"Yes, Inuyasha, Kagome come I'll show you to your room."

* * *

Arriving to the room, king sized room with pale-peach walls and white carpet. In the center of the room is master sized bed with peach covers and pillows with white drape curtain over the bed and has a metal frame. The window is next to the bed on its left side with black frame. A wooden oak desk is on the right wall with two drawers on inside of the desk on each side with another drawer in the middle. A large walk in closet with two large doors as the entrance and another set in the other side of the room. A small drawer is next to the bed with a small lamp. An oval shape mirror, figure size, and another lamp by the entrance of the door.

"This will be your room, Kagome-sama." Said Shima

"Its beautiful." Said Kagome

"Inuyasha-sama, your room is threw those doors." Shima said as she points to the wooden doors on the right as a butler opens the door.

"Thanks." Walking up to the door to see the exact same thing except that the window, desk, and large walking closet is on the right side. The bed has red covers and pillows. And the small drawer, lamp and oval mirror is on the left.

"Tamaki-sama, I'm sorry to intruded but there is phone call for you, its Kyoya-sama." Said a butler.

"Thank you, sorry to leave you two here."

"Its alright Tamaki."

"I'll let you two get settle in." with that said he left.

"Would you like for us to get your things get put away, Inuyasha-sama, Kagome-sama?" Shima questioned

"No, thanks." Said Inuyasha a bit ruff

"Hmm, we can do it ourselves, thank you though." Kagome said politely

"Alright then we'll leave you two alone then." With that said everyone left leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

"Inuyasha, I was surprise at the way you handle Tamaki's dog." Said Kagome _'Didn't know he had such control over dogs, mostly because he is after all part demon.'_ Kagome thought.

"Yeah well I'm part dog demon."

"Yeah but the way you did it, it was like you were communicating with her."

"I was, it was the demon language."

"I didn't knew about that; is there anything else I don't know about?"

"Nothing that I can think of." Scratching his chin. _'Not that I can tell her at the moment.'_

* * *

Somewhere else in a dark and mysterious room lays a young man, alone. With the only light coming from his room is the light from the drawn curtains and the light from his laptop. "Hmm its strange, I can't find any records of him. Its still strange on Kagome's strange illness." Murmuring to himself as he pushes his hair back and his glasses up, "hmm, this might help." Suddenly once he click on the mouse. An explosion sound went off and the room got darker once the explosion sound ended. "What! I have to call the others, they will want to know about this."

* * *

Sorry its late but I had writer block's and school stuff any way last year of high school then Japan then college bye review me!


	12. First day of School part 1

Man I'm so sorry I'm late I had so many things to do mostly its my computer fault for being so slow but its not its fault because its old and also I change Inuyasha's last name this one sounds more fitting anyway here's the story

* * *

**_An unforgettable visit_**

**_Chp 12: First day of school part1_**

* * *

Arriving at the school, Kagome is astonished by how big the school is. "Tamaki, are you sure this is the school?" staring at the school with a suprise look.

"Yes, it is."

"It looks more of a castle than a school." Inuyasha input.

"I can a sure you it is a school, come I'll show you two where's the main office is."

As they enter into the school, people began to look at them and whisper.

"People are staring at us, Kagome."

"Just ignore them Inuyasha, its just because we're new here and they're curious on who we are."

Tamaki stops in front of a pair of doors. "Ok, here we are." Arriving in front of a well designed and presented enterance of the office door. With a small sign hanged to the side, above the door that reads _'administered office.'_ "I'll leave you two here, I have to get to class. Don't worry you two you'll do fine."

"Arigatou Tamaki." said Kagome, with that said he left."Ready Inuyasha?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright." Opening the doors, to reveal a shape like office room of a high profile company. A half oval shape desk sits in the middle wall with a woman sitting, typing in the computer. A few chairs were lined up in the middle of the room.

"hmm, oh you must be the two transfer students am I correct?" said the secretary, noticing just now as they enter.

"Yes, I'm Higurashi Kagome and this is Fujiwara Inuyasha."

"Yes we were expecting you. My name is Kamatari. We have everything prepare for you, if you follow me onegai shimasu I'll show you two where you'll be taking the test." Getting up from the desk and going around the desk to walk towards the doors on the left side of the wall. "This way please."

Hours pass until Kagome and Inuyasha came out of the room. But once stepping into the room there were two large cubicles of curtains in each side of the room. With a seamster and seamstress in one side and two seamstress in the other.

"Finally, I'm done with the test. How the test go for you Inuyasha." ask Kagome

"It was ok I guess, I'm just glad I finish it. I didn't get most of the science or English questions."

"Yeah, those were tricky since we didn't go over it enough."

"Alright, I can see that you're done," stated Kamatari. "Give me your test and I'll scan them. While your test are being scan, you'll be measured for your uniforms."

"Inuyasha, just give them your size if they try to measure you by hand." whisper Kagome

"Alright."

During the fitting, it went smoothly except for when seamster tries to measure Inuyasha's legs. Inuyasha was glad that Kagome told him his size before hand. As he felt a bit embarrasses getting undress in front of a man while he watches. But was glad when the seamster left him alone to undress. Once his fittings were done and walks out of the curtains, Inuyasha was glad to be done with it.

"keh, how the heck do you put this on." said Inuyasha as he tries to put on his neck tie.

"here let me help you with it, Fujiwara-sama." said one of the steamstresses

"ahh thanks."

"Higurashi-sama,onegai shimasu come out you look wonderful."

"I can't the dress makes me look fat and its yellow."

"No it doesn't, onegai shimasu come out."

"Kagome, what's wrong?" said Inuyasha

"It's the dress, it looks horrible on me."

"Come on out Kagome, how bad can it be."

"No, it looks horrible on me."

"Kagome stop being ridiculous, come on out."

"Alright, promise me you won't laugh."

"I promise, now come on out."

"Alright here I come."

Stepping out of the curtains revealing the girls uniform, making Inuyasha a shocking expression. Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes interlock with each other giving them only to see each other and nothing more. With their eyes interlock with each other making themselves blush which made them break the gaze of each other. Believing from Inuyasha's shock expression that it was a disapproving expression.

_'I knew he wouldn't like it.'_ "You don't like it do you?" Trying to avoid his face, knowing his answer.

"huh, what made you think that? Of course I like it." getting over his shock

"you do?" looking up at him in the face

"Yeah, it just that never seen you in this kind of dress before. The only thing wrong is the color, but you still look beautiful in it." blushing in the process

"Yeah I agree about the color."

"At least its not bright yellow."

"Thanks, you look handsome in your uniform Inuyasha." walking up to the men's uniform the only difference about it is that he's wearing a purple cap with a black cap with a black flap and with the school's symbol on it.

"I feel strange wearing these kinds of clothes."

"Your not use to wearing these kinds of clothes."

"Well now, I see that you too are done," said Kamatari as she walks up to them. "Come with me so I can give you two your class schedules." Going around her desk and starts typing in the computer."Alright, here are your class schedules." Handing to them once it was printed out."

Schedule

1 - Homeroom(1-A)

2 - Biology

3 - Algebra

4 - Japanese

5 - History

6 - Art

"Inuyasha, you have different math class than I do." Kagome pointed out

"I do?"

"Yeah, you have Adv. Algebra."

"Adv. Algebra? What do you have?"

"Algebra."

"It seems that Fujiwara-sama got great test scores on the math portioon." Kamatari abruptly informed them

"So we're not going to be together?" said Inuyasha, bit sadden by it.

"Just for that class, the other classes we're together." Kagome intold

"Good."  
"Since you have your schedule there are sets of rules you two must follow."

"Rules?" Inuyasha question

"What kind of rules?" Kagome ask

"These are just a set of rules for you during your stay," stated in a serious tone. "During your stay at the school please keep in mind that causing any trouble that can effect the school's reputation, you'll be surelly punish. You must be getting well sufficient grades, 80% or higher, no lower. Miss any work from the class or fail any test you'll be reported. You have two chances before your out of the school.

"If I hear or the superintendent hears of any complaint about you causing any trouble by the students or if any of the teachers or class presidents say you cause any trouble or disturbing the school a strike will be point against you. If you get two strikes, your out of the school."

"Isn't that a bit much since we're staying here for a while?" stated Inuyasha

"We're a prestigious school and we are strict when it comes to our students. Since your staying here for only a month, you'll get only two chances. Here are your class books." Brining out two stacks of books. "And here are your school bags as wel. And before I forget, I was told to tell you Nishitaisho-sama will be meeting you in two days."

"Nishitaisho-sama?" said Kagome

"Yes, he's the one who paid for both of your intuition to be able to attend the school; weren't you told by this?"

"Oh yes, my mama told me."

"Alright then your free to go."

Getting out of the office into the hallway, spotting Tamaki and haruhi coming throughs them.

"Inuyasha, Kagome how did your test go?" Tamaki ask as he and Haruhi approached them.

"Well it was pretty hard but it was ok thru it overall." Kagome answered.

"I took the test before it was hard." added Haruhi, "Tamaki told me that he was coming to see you after classes were over so I came with him to see how you two were doing."

"Thank you, Haruhi."

"How about you Inuyasha, how did the test go for you?" ask Tamaki

"It was ok I guess, though a lot I didn't get."

"Except for the math portion, you didn't have trouble with that." Kagome added

"Heh, It was no big deal." actting nonchlant even though he was grining.

"What happen?" ask Haruhi

"Apparently, Inuyasha here got high test score on the math portion so he's taking Adv. Algebra." informed Kagome

"Congrats Inuyasha." Tamaki pats him in the back.

"Good job." Haruhi nods at him.

"Would you care to show us your class schedule, we might have the same math class together?"

"Tamaki, I think we should wait to see their schedules until everyone else is with us because they will want to see it too. And we should hurry up since everyone is expecting us right now."

"Oh yes we should."

"I can't believe the rules are strict." input Inuyasha as the group began to walk.

"What rules?" ask Haruhi.

"He's refering to the rules that was given to us." Kagome stated.

"Telling me on my 'misbehaving' can effect the school. Feh, that's if we get two stikes we are kick out of the school."

"Well, this is a prestigious school Inuyasha. Most students come from a wealthy family but in rare occasion special scholarships are granted to students from a low income. And its known to be very highly educated." Haruhi informed

"And as well, Inuyasha and I have to make sure our grade level is above the requirment level and don't miss any class work or fail any test. But that's the normal thing in every high school." Kagome added.

"Here we are this is where our club is held, the _'Host Club'_." said Tamaki as he opens the door.

###

"And that what happen last night."

"Just because you click on his file?" ask Hikaru

"Hai."

Letting the news sink in, making the room quiet for a few mintues.

"It just exploded on its own." said Hunny

"I can't believe that happen." said Karou

"He's hiding something then." said Hikaru

"That's what I suspect but I need more information before I could - ." Suddenly the doors opens and Kyoya puts a finger to his lips to silence them.

"Here we are this is where our club is held, the _'Host Club'_." said Tamaki as he opens the door. "This is the Host Club."

"Well, the members actually." said Haruhi, stepping inside the room.

"This use to be a music room but now we use it to enterain women." said Tamaki dramatically as he close the door behind him once Inuyasha and Kagome enter the room. "This school has mostly students that come from a wealthy family but in rare, special scholarships are granted to students who are from a low income like Haruhi."

"You don't have to point out I'm poor you know since everyone here knows it." said Haruhi in annoyed tone as the group approched the rest of the members that were around Kyoya.

"ahh, sorry about that. There's a saying at this school _'Lineage comes first and wealth second.'_ This school is determined by lineage and intelligence. Among all, there are students that have a lot of free time on their hands. So this club is to enterain women and at the sametime profit from it."

"Wow, sound like a great club." said Kagome

"You talk as if you almost own this school." said Inuyasha

"Well, acctually my father owns this school." said Tamaki, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What!" Inuyasha and Kagome eclaimed

"Tamaki's father is the superintendent of the school. Just the name, the Souh family is one of the wealhest families in the country."

"Yeah its true. Kyoya, is that a new laptop?" ask Tamaki trying to change the subject.

"Yes, my old one wasn't working anymore." said Kyoya in a casual like tone. Tamaki nods in answer.

"Since everyone is here we should start the meeting." pointed out Hunny

"That's true, but first since Inuyasha and Kagome have their class schedules let's see what classes they have." said Tamaki, everyone nods in answer. Inuyasha and Kagome pull out their schedules to show to everyone.

"Let's see now, it seems that Inuyasha and Kagome are in the same homeroom class as Haruhi, Hikaru,and Karou." said Kyoya

"It looks like we've be spending more time together, Haruhi." said Kagome

"It seems like it."

"As well having biology with me," Kyoya went on. "Japanese with Hikaru and Karou. Kagome has Algebra with Haruhi, Hikaru, and Karou. And Inuyasha has Adv. Algebra with me and Tamaki."  
"How come Inuyasha is taking Adv. Algebra while Kagome is taking Algebra with us." The twins question in unison

"Apparently, Inuyasha here got high score on the math portion of the test." said Haruhi

"Congrantulations, Inuyasha." said Hunny as he comes up to him.

"Thanks kid." ruffling his hair as Hunny giggles.

"History will be with Haruhi, Hikaru, and Karou again and lastly art with me and Tamaki again." Kyoya finishing off.

"It seems that we'll be spending more time together Inuyasha." said the twins together as Hikaru wraps his arm Inuyasha's left shoulder and Karou the other.

"Great." sarcastly

Tamaki walks uo to Inuyasha. "Since we'll be in the same math class together Inuyasha, I better warn you about Izanami-sensei."

"What about him?" getting the twins arms off of him.

"Well, he's consider the hardest and meanset teacher in the school."

"Why is he consider that, he can't be all bad?" Kagome questioned

"He held back a student just because he answer some questions wrong from sleeping in class."

"Just for that? That's stupid."

"It may be ridiculous but he is the teacher and one of the best."

"You better watch out Inuyasha, you don't want Tamaki's father to kick you out because of Izanami." said Kagome

"You don't have to worry about my father, he wouldn't put anything against you if Izanami-sensei would try to do something against you." Tamaki informed

"Kagome I've been wondering?"

"Yes Haruhi?"

"How did you and Inuyasha geet into this school?"  
"Yeah, I've been wondering the same thing." said Hikaru

"Yeah, how did you two get into this school?" ask Karou

"It was one of mama's friends that got us in. His name is Nishitaisho-sama."

"Nishitaisho!" exclaimed everyone as they look at her except Inuyahsa who was covering his ears.

"Ahh, don't yell so loud."

"Nishitaisho-sama got the both of you in this school?" Hikaru franted

"I was suprise myslef when I found out." Kagome stated

"Who's Nishitaisho." questioned Inuyasha

"You don't know who's Nishitaisho?" shock Karou

"No, why should I?"

"How can you not know who he is?" Hikarou ask

"That's because Inuyasha has been in and out of the country." input Kagome

"ah yeah, I've been traveling for so long that I don't get to hear what's going on when I come to visit." Inuyasha stated

"The Nishitaisho family is the number one wealthiest families in the country," Kyoya informed. "They have many compaines that are worldwide."

"Their powerful enough to take the whole world with an iron fist." exclaimed Hunny

"How did your mother meet him?" Tamaki questioned

"I'm not sure but Inuyasha and I would be meeting him in two days."

"I see, shouldn't we start the meeting Tamaki?" Kyoya changing the subject but gives suspicous look towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Yes, you right. As you know we need a new theme for our costumers."

"And we still don't have any ideas for it." Kyoya input it, which made everyone gloomy about it except for Haruhi, Inuyasha, and Kagome who gave them an strange looks.

"Why don't we do a history theme?" Hikaru questioned

"Yeah, our history class is starting the feudal area." Karou added

"That's not a bad idea, I was thinking doing the theme outside if its going to be historical it could be in the forset part of the school." said Tamaki as he rest his right plam to his chin as he puts his left hand to his right arm.

"There's legend about the Shikon Jewel in my family's shirine," Kagome pointed out.

"Isn't the legent about travelers join together by an unkown priestess from an unkown land?" Harhi ask

"Yes, the group consist a priestess, hanyou, a kitsune, kaji-nekomata, a houshi, and a tajiya."

"hmm, we amy have to change a few things but it could work. We could get the costumes from the Drama club." informed Kyoya

"Inuyasha has a few things that might help." Kagome stated

"You do?" said everyone

"I do?" said Inuyasha looking spectacle.

"Yeah Inuyasha, you have that red haroi that your mother gave you and your sword."

"That's right, you have that sword of yours." said Tamaki

"Your mother gave you a red haori?" Haruhi ask

"Yeah, my mother gave it to me when I was little. She told me that it may have been made out of kaji nibun no akuma. Its been in my family for generations. My mother told me it was made for me since no mather how much I grow it still fits me."

"Amazing." Hunny exclaimed. Everyone else was appalled by it except Kagome.

"Alright then its settled." Everyone looks at Tamaki. "By tomottow afternoon, we will be hosting our very own 'Shikon Jewel legend theme'!"

All the Host club members cheered except Kyoya, Mori and Haruhi who just simles at them.

"With Inuyasha and Kagome's help," Tamaki continued. "We sure are going to have the best one yet."

"We're going to be in it?" ask Inuyasha

"Of course you are. Now then let's set up our roles for the them." Starting to write in a black chalk board on wheels that came out of nowhere. Without no one's concent, Kyoya goes back to his investigation on his laptop. Giving Inuyasha one his grinning smiles but suspious looks without Inuyasha's notice. _'This is turning out to be very intrusting, Inuyasha.'_

* * *

Here are the defintions for the words

arigatou- thank you

hai- yes

onegai shimasu- please

hanyou- half demon

kitsune- fox

Kaji- fire

nekomata- cat demon

houshi- Buddhist monk

tajiya- Demon Slayer

nibun- rat

akuma- demon

haori- outer garment

The name Izanami means nice and spirtual(irony). The Japanese class is like english for them like here in the states. If there's another way to say cat fire demon or rat fire demon please tell me or tell me where I have any spelling errors. I hope you enjoy this. Also I'm not making Kyoya the bad guy to let any fans of him out there know. If taken Nishitaisho or Inuyasha's last name from another story sorry about that, to me those last names sounds fitting for my story and the credit belongs to them to let everyone else know. Review me!


	13. First day of School part 2

Sorry for long and waited for this chapter. I so many things to do plus a writer's block. My senior graduation was involved and as well my trip to Japan as well which was fun. It toke a while as well to make sure this was perfect and redo some of the chapter when I had writer's block. And getting the information right, well here is the chapter enjoy it!

* * *

Deep into the night, somewhere in a dark room, a restless someone is having an uncomfortable sleep.

"Kagome, wake up."

"Hmm, Inuyasha," rubbing her eye in the process. "What is it?"

"You were tossing and mumbling in your sleep."

"I was?"

"I heard you from the other room."

"Oh, sorry about that. I haven't been able to sleep well for the past couple of nights."

"Yeah, I have been hearing you."

"Your hearing of yours can hear just about anything."

"Feh, what you except I am a dog demon."

"Ano … hmm I was wondering if you could sleep with tonight."

"You want me to?" Surprise by the question.

"It just that, I been able to sleep better with you next to me." Blushing in the process.

"Alright." Getting into the bed, Kagome notices something.

"I see you that you are wearing your kimono."

"I feel more comfortable wearing my own clothing than those other clothes, if that's ok?"

"It's alright Inuyasha good night," snuggling in closer to him.

"Good night Kagome, I love you."

"I love you too, Inu …" trailing off into sleep.

* * *

Throughout the school day, nothing out of the ordinary happen during school. Go to school, meet the teachers, introduces one self, meet the students, learn what's going on, so on and so forth. Except for this one certain class.

"Inuyasha, wake up." Tamaki said, shaking Inuyasha's shoulder from behind Inuyasha's seat.

"Ughh."

"Inuyasha wak-."

"Souh-san, you shouldn't bother Fuijwara-san if you your self don't to get in trouble." Izanami said as he walks up to the two.

"Gome, sensei."

"Fuijwara!" Izanami shouted.

"What!" Inuyasha moves his head up and looks at him.

"Are you sleeping in my classroom and don't speak in that tone of voice to me young man."

"I wasn't sleeping I was just putting my head down."

"I believe you were sleeping." Izanami glares at him.

"And I said I wasn't." Looks back at him, hard.

"Oh really, then tell me what was I just discussing just now." Crossing his arms acting all mighty.

"You were talking about the parabolas and the distance and focus is the same and direalrix is the opposite direction."

"Well then, if you weren't really asleep then would you mind answering the question on the board for us as I say the questions."

"Feh." Getting up from his desk and heads to the front of the class.

"6x^3 + 7x^2 + x +1 by 2x + 3"

Inuyasha writes 3x^2 –x + 2 + -5/ 2x + 3.

"Find the midpoint of (4, -6) and (-3,2)"

Inuyasha writes (1/2, -2). As Izanami ask more question, the more he gets angry as Inuyasha gets them right.

"Sit down, Fuijwara." Izanami said as he goes to the front of the class.

"Heh, moron."

"What did you say Fuijwara?"

"Nothing." Sitting back down, without even knowing the angry expression that Izanami made._ 'This isn't over, Fuijwara.'

* * *

_

In the other side of the school, a group of students stood in front of a twelve foot yellow gates that surrounds a forest part of the school. Figures step out of the darkness of the tree as the gates suddenly open.

"Welcome to our Feudal Area!" The Host Club members exclaimed including Inuyasha and Kagome. Though Inuyasha look a bit spectacle about it.

Each member was given a specific costume base on there personalities. Tamaki and Kyoya as monks. Tamaki and Kyoya wearing the same attire that Miroku wears but the only differences is the color of the sash for Kyoya is a deep blue color. Haruhi is the priest in-training, wearing an all black robe with a purple sash around the waist to hold the robe together and holding a blue rosary at hand. The twins are featuring as the fox, in a tortoise haori with white leaf patterns and orange fake fur vest over it.

Green hakama that end at the ankle, with an orange sash. As well as wearing extended hair with two fashionable brown sticks is put where the hairpieces, which makes into a ponytail. And fake ears to make their own ears pointed demon-like and tails.

Mori wears a male demon slayer outfit with the armor blue. And two swords are strapped in the back, criss-cross. Hunny has a full body suit of a cream color, neko demon. With black color paws as well a black tip at the end of the tail. The tail has a small split on the tip of the tail, so it looks like it's a two-tail neko demon. On top of his head is pair of cream color cat ears with the tip of the ears black.

Inuyasha wears his usual outfit he wears with his sword. And Kagome wearing her usual priestess outfit that consists with a white haori and red hakama as well as wearing the sacred jewel around her neck and a bow on her left hand.

* * *

A small group of girls sit around in a small circle in the grass. Sitting on top of a large blanket, watching in amazement of the twins _'fox demons'_ upon a tree.

"We come deep within the forest," one fox said.

"We use our magic to hide ourselves," the other fox said.

"And to play tricks on others," the first fox said. Jumps down from the tree, (not too far from the ground), walks up to the group of girls.

"You'll never know when we'll show ourselves," the second fox said. Jumps down next to the other fox.

"We are the Hitachin fox demons!" the fox said together.

"Hikaru, Karou I love your costumes," said one girl.

"Yeah especially your tails!" said another girl.

"Yes, the way we look today we are fox demons with extraordinary powers," Hikaru said taking a bow as both he and Karou sit with the group of girls.

"But with the way we look cost us to lose some important people," Karou said casting down his head in a sad way.

"Oh, Karou don't speak that way!" Hikaru grabs him by both sides of his face. "Though we may have enemies, we still have each other my dear otōto-san."

"Onii-san," Karou looks up at him emotionally. "Oh onii-san your right," he hugs him tightly.

"There, there otōto-san," Hikaru pats him in the back. "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise me you won't."

"I won't my dear otōto-san, I'll always be there for you," Hikaru pulls his face much closer.

"Hikaru," Karou said emotionally.

"Ahh, that's so cute!" the girls screamed. "Kawaii!"

"I love it!" one girls screamed.

"That's so romantic!" another girl pronounced.

* * *

"Hunny-sama, I love your ears there so cute," said a girl.

"And Mori-sama, you look like a true warrior from the story," said another girl.

"Do you really think I'm cute?" Hunny said, given them a cute face causing the girls to squeal.

* * *

"Tamaki-sama, you look incredible," said one girl.

"You too, Haruhi," said another girl.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"Both of your's costumes look so real," said a girl.

"It's almost like your both are truly monks," said another girl.

"Where there really demons back then?" said a frighten girl.

"Don't worry my dear," Tamaki said, approaching that one girl. "If there were demons back then, I'll protect you because I protect those who can't protect themselves. If you have something to protect then you become stronger," looking at Haruhi at the last part.

Haruhi smiles at that. "That is correct and I'll protect everyone here. Though I may be a monk in training but my family comes from a line of priest and priestess. My cousin, who's visiting, lives in a shrine. She's right there." Haruhi gestures towards Kagome, whose sitting next to Inuyasha, is sitting on top of a blanket.

Across from Haruhi and Tamaki's group, Inuyasha and Kagome's group consists of two girls with them.

"Your ears look so real, Inuyasha-san," said one girl.

"Yeah, we were able to find realistic ears for him." Kagome said.

"Is that your real hair color, Inuyasha-san," said another girl.

"Yeah, had it since I was born."

"Sugoi."

"Your Haruhi's cousin, right?" question the first girl.

"Yes, that's right." Kagome said.

"How was he like when he was little?"

"Well, it's hard to remember since it's been so long. From what I can remember is that we use to go off and play around the goshinboku in my family's shrine."

"I bet Haruhi was very cute when he was little," said the second girl.

"You can say that."

"I heard how you two met, it's amazing," said the first girl. "And you two make a great couple together."

"Yeah, you both look so cute together," said the second girl.

"Uh… thanks." Inuyasha said, though felt slightly embarrassed about it.

Kagome squeezes Inuyasha's right hand and smiles of adoring at him. Inuyasha looks down at their joint hands, squeezing her hand back at her and smiles brightly of a way to communicate with her. No words can describe of the look each of them where giving to the other. The only word that a person can think of would be love.

"Aww, that's so adorable," both of the girls said in unison.

"I wish I can have a picture of you two?" question the first girl.

"Yeah, me too," the second girl agreed.

"Ladies," Kyoya said, approaching them. "If you two would want exclusive pictures of our newest members, know as the _'it'_ couple, then," Kyoya brings out a small frame with many different poises or background that both Inuyasha and Kagome are in. "I will be happy to sell them as well our magazine with our _'it'_ couple in the front cover, which includes the rest of our members." Kyoya brings out the magazine, which of course both Inuyasha and Kagome poising in the front cover.

A poise that they just recently did just a few minutes ago.

"The _'it'_ couple?" Inuyasha said.

"How did he that?" Kagome said.

"Well, I'm not surprise he always manage to find a way to turn things into profit even at the last minute," Haruhi said as she walks up to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Haruhi, so he pretty much sells merchandises of the club?" Kagome ask.

"Pretty much since he's the vice president and in charge of the finances."

"I see, Haruhi I have a question. What grade is Hunny in? A first year?"

"No, I'm a third year!" Hunny exclaimed, jumping in front of Kagome and Haruhi.

"What really? But your to cute and young to be one," Kagome said as she rubs his head.

"Arigatou, Kagome. Me and my cousin, Mori, are the same grade level together, right Mori?" turning towards him and climbs on top of him.

"Hai."

* * *

A sunny bright day that leaves people thinking of a perfect day, though some people take this opportunity to go out and enjoy one's day and just relax. Unfortunately for some people that isn't the case.

In a business district, a well-renown building that is place in the center of the district that is hard to go unnoticed by how large it is.

"Hey, is that who I think it is?"

"It can't be."

"But it is, he's the one coming out of that car."

"By Kami, it is him it's …"

"No, I'm sorry but Nishitaisho-sama would be busy that day," said a young man in his thirties coming out of a prestigious car following after a tall-boarded man.

The tall-boarded man can be described as a man that can hold a lot power. The man can look to be near his mid-twenties. He looks to be at least 178cm (5'10"); his eyes are violet and sharp, which makes people think twice before angering him once they seen his hardened mask upon his face. His hair is black as the night and long to the way towards the end of his bottom back; that's unless his hair was let go. His hair pulled to a low ponytail to make him more business-like to go with his dark, navy blue suit attire.

"Nishitaisho-sama, Takashi wants to know if he can speak to you tomorrow at 3?"

"No, tell him the day after; I have an important _'agreement'_ to attend to." _'And many questions to settle with as well. You'll be surprise to be seeing me, Inuyasha.'

* * *

_

**_Well, well, it seems that our mysterious will finally show. And no I'm not telling you. But what is he refering of the questions as well what is his involvement? Well read the next chapter to find out! Bye!_**


	14. Surprise Visit

MEGA LATE! GOME! Here, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**_An Unforgettable Visit_**

**_Chp 14: __Surprise Visit_**

* * *

"For today's art work, I want everyone to draw your partner through your eyes and how you believe they actually look as well through your feelings," The art teacher instructed the class.

Once the teacher finish explaining the assignment to the class, the students got up and went towards the art supplies to grab what they needed and then going straight to their assign partners. The only ones left standing were Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Since everyone here has a partner that has been assigned in the beginning of the year," said the art teacher to Inuyasha and Kagome. "I want you two to work together since you two already know each other."

They both nodded their heads, "Hai."

After grabbing their supplies, they head over to a small corner and began drawing each other by sitting in front of each other.

'_Something isn't right,' _Kagome thought. _'Inuyasha had barely said a word since he came late to English class and he has been very irritated as well.' _"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said in a gruff tone.

"It's just that you have been in a bad mood since you came late to English class. Did something happen?"

"I'll tell you later."

'_I hope nothing bad happen,'_ Kagome thought. _'Maybe Tamaki-san or Kyoya-san might know something.'_

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kagome as they both walk out of their art class. "Why are you mad and why were you late for English class?

"Izamai," Inuyasha responded in a growled tone.

"Izamai-sensei? Is he the reason why you were late to class?

"Hai, he's the cause of the trouble that Inuyasha is in right now."

"Kyoya-san! Inuyasha is in trouble? What happen?" Kagome questioned as both Kyoya and Tamaki walks up to them.

"Not much on what happen only that he was called in the Jukuchou's office when we were about to enter to our math class. Both he and Izanami-sensei where missing during throughout the class. Izanami-sensei didn't came back until half way towards the end of class. I just know that Inuyasha was in big trouble to be sent to the Jukuchou's office especially how Izanami-sensei was grinning non-stop throughout the class."

"But you didn't came back to class, Inuyasha," Tamaki pointed out. "Why didn't you came back?"

"What happen Inuyasha?" Kagome ask.

"It started how Kyoya said. Me, Kyoya, and Tamaki were walking into the classroom when one of the students told me that I had to go to the Jukuchou's office. When I got there, Izanami was already there.

* * *

"Fuijwara-san, please do come in," said the Jukuchou

Inuyasha walks inside the Jukuchou's office as he walks inside, he sees Izanami trying hard to hide his grin but not very successful; who was standing behind a timid -teenage boy, around the same height as Haruhi, with short-wave, black hair. Once Inuyasha stood in front of the Jukuchou's desk, he saw that the boy was trying hard not to look at him.

"Fuijwara-san, do you know why you're here?" the Jukuchou ask.

"No, I don't know."

"Well, it seems that we have been having some complaints about you from both Izanami-sensei and Takahira-san."

"What complaints?"

"It seems that you, Fuijwara-san, have been harassing Takahira-san and threaten him."

"Nani!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Please, Fuijwara-san, indoor voice. Besides just Takahira-san, you have been giving Izanami-sensei a hard time during his class and not following his instructions."

"That's not true!"

"But it is true Fuijwara, why you have been acting up in my class and towards me as well," said Izanami. "I even have a witness. Takahira said so himself. He saw you wanted to start a fight with me, right Takahira-san?" said as he grab Takahira's left shoulder.

"Hai," said Takahira, quietly as he looks down shamelessly. Inuyasha notices that Izanami is grabbing onto Takahira's shoulder a little too tightly.

"Such things won't be tolerated in this school, Fuijwara-san," said the Jukuchou. "As such you'll be given a strike on your record and you will apologize to both Izanami-sensei and Takahira-san."

"I didn't do any of those things. It is all lies!" Inuyasha yell in anger.

"Are you saying that I lied so that you can get in trouble," said Izanami. "As well that Takahira-san lied, who barely even knows you?" smirking at the end.

"I hardly doubt that Izanami-sensei would be lying since he has been a teacher and on the board of committee for seventeen years," said the Jukuchou. "As well as Takahira-san, who comes from a prestige family."

'_It is always the higher class or rich family that are always right,' _Inuyasha thought angrily as he bows his head down. _'If only the Jukuchou had demon blood then he would be able to tell that they're lying.'_

"Now then, are we understood, Fuijwara?" said the Jukuchou.

"Yes sir."

"Good, you may leave now."

Inuyasha turns towards to the door and slams the door loudly on his way out. _'I can't believe that Jukuchou, believing them over me before I get a chance to defend myself.' _Inuyasha thought as he walks down the hallway…._ 'That tako guy, I barely even know him let a lone seen him before in my life. If I ever see that guy again, I'll beat the crap out of him and get the real story out of him.'_

"Fuijwara-san!"

'_Speaking of the octopus.'_ Inuyasha stops a few steps from the entrance to the courtyard.

"Fuijwara-san, please wait!"

"What do want?" Inuyasha said as he turns around, glaring at him with his arms cross. "You want to get me in more trouble with more of your lies and Izanami's."

"Iie! Please let me explain the reason why lied to the Jukuchou and getting you in trouble."

"I'm listening."

"The reason I lied was because Izanami-sensei is threatening me."

"Nani?" Inuyasha uncrosses his arms as he looks at Takahira questioned.

"He threaten me if I didn't help him get you in trouble, then he would fail me in his class and I need to pass his class. As well, he is black mailing me."

"Why is passing Izanami's class so important that involves causing trouble for me?"

"My family is known to be famous scholars in many subjects especially in mathematics for many centuries. My father comes from that family. He fell in love with my mother, who's family makes modest money but not good enough for my father's family to allow my father and my mother to marry. Both of my parents ran away and eloped. For a while, my father's family didn't find my parents and during that time I was born.

"For a short while, everything was peaceful but then my father's family found us. His family took both my father and I away from my mother. My mother was sent back to her family. I was only six at the time. My father pleaded to his family to let me and father to go to my mother, but they wouldn't hear of it. My father decided to make a deal with them.

"My father said if I pass this school in the top ten and exceed greatly in mathematics, then my father and I can go back to my mother without my father family's interfering in any way. His family agreed if I fell in those conditions, then my father and I have to follow their orders for the rest of our life."

"I don't understand," Inuyasha said confused. "Why would your father's family agree on such terms or why is Izanami is black mailing you?"

"The reason why my father's family agreed was because my father's family believe that a child born from high blood line family and a middle class family would be a dumb and unworthy child to be born into a high society. My father believes that I can do this and I want to prove them wrong on what they believe.

"The reason why Izanami-sensei is black mailing me is because I have been secretly seeing my mother for many years. My father and I are not allowed to have any contact with my mother or her family. Every time I see my mother, we exchange letters that both my father and mother have been giving to each other. Izanami-sensei found out about my secret meetings with my mother and the deal my father made with his family. He has been using it against me and threatening to tell my father's family about my secret meetings with my mother. He said he would fail me, if I didn't help him get you trouble.

"I'm so sorry for all this!" Takahira kneels down to the ground on his hands and knees. "Please forgive me!"

Inuyasha just stands there stun of what he just heard. _'He's telling the truth. All this kid went through, is kinda what I went through.'_

"Get up, your making a fucking fool of out of yourself, you idiot. I forgive you, I believe what you are telling me."

"Really?" Takahira ask as hopefully and near to tears as he gets up.

"Yes, thank you for telling me the truth instead of hiding it from me. You have more honor than I thought you did."

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Takahira bows to him.

* * *

"How do you know he wasn't lying?" Karou ask once Inuyasha finished. Karou and Hikaru meet up with the group during the middle of the story.

"He could be lying to you just so he can get you more trouble," Hikaru said.

"He wasn't lying. I can tell he wasn't lying, like I tell the difference between you two." _'Among other things, my nose could do,'_ Inuyasha thought. "Besides, he was near in tears when he was apologizing."

"As well, I also know about Takahira-san's situation," Kyoya stated. "If he was lying, I'll would know about it too."

"How do you know these things?" the twins ask simultaneously.

"It's me your talking about, I know just about anything." _'Except for a certain sliver hair person.'_

"Let's go to the music room," Tamaki said. "Everyone is waiting."

"Where is Haruhi?" Kagome ask.

"Haruhi is at the library," said Hikaru. "She said she would meet us at the music room."

"Okay."

* * *

"That's horrible Inuyasha! I can't believe that happen to you," Hunny exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," said Inuyasha. "I just have to watch out for that jackass Izan."

"Inuyasha-san, be careful of Izanami," said Haruhi. "You don't know what he would do next."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. It's nothing that I can't handle."

"Inuyasha, we all are here for you," said Tamaki. Everyone cheers on agreement and Mori just nods his head as usual and Kyoya just smiles. "Now then, let's get to work-." The entrance door of club suddenly opens and the sound of an irritated voice was heard.

"Excuse me, but would Fuijwara-san and Higurashi-san come with me," said a very short, bladed man. His hair is grey, on the side of his head. Thin glasses with gold frames, resting on his nose which is a bit pointed. Wearing a grey suit with white lines and a green tie with small, black shoes.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha ask.

"I am Senten Nishito. Nishitaisho-sama is here to see you."

"Okay," Kagome answered. "We will be back everyone. Let's get going Inuyasha."

"Hmm," Inuyasha agreed. _'This smell, it is kinda odd.'_

* * *

The three made their way to one of the school's garden that had a large maze of red roses. They were walking through the maze, when they began to pass some statues from the renaissances area.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha whispered.

"Yeah," keeping her voice down as well.

"Watch out Kagome. This smell, I recognized who it is."

"You do? Who is it?"

"If this Senten-guy's smell is who I think it is, then I know who this Nishitaisho person is.

"I have brought them, Nishitaisho-sama," said Nishito, coming to a stop.

In front of them was a tall man, standing by a fountain, wearing a black suit with a blue tie and a white shirt under the jacket. He had a very long, black hair that has been put in a low ponytail. His pale round face that brought out his violet eyes.

"Thank you, Nishito. Go wait in the car." Nishito bows to him and leaves.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha exclaimed. _'I can't believe you are here!'_

"Inuyasha, you should already know why I am here. I believe a message was sent to you that I wanted to see the both of you."

"It sounds to me that you already know us pretty well, even though this is the first time Inuyasha and I meet you," Kagome pointed out. _'I can sense he is a demon, but what kind?.'_

"We have meet before many times but under more different circumstances," Nishitaisho countered.

"I can't believe you are here!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I didn't think you were able to live this long."

"Why Inuyasha, you doubt that I can't be strong enough to live this long? Is your nose not working right? Your nose should be strong enough to smell my scent."

"Inuyasha, who is he?" Kagome ask.

"Why don't I show you, who I really am." He closes his eyes as a small light forms around him. A bit by bit, his features start to change. Soon, his entire features has change completely. As the light fades away, his eyes slowly start to open.

"No way! It can't be!" Kagome gasped.

"Sesshomaru!," Inuyasha yelled.

"Hello, little brother."

* * *

Tako- octupus

Senten-first name, Nishto- last name


	15. NOT A CHAPTER, EXPLAINING THE SITUATION

Hey, just to let everyone know that yes I'm continuing this story, it is just going to take a while because I have to work on my life such as college, preparing for entering to a university, as well on getting a job.

I have some parts of the next chapter but I need to work on the flow of the story to make sense. So, this story will have a finish but it will be a while when this story will be finished especially when there isn't a schedule of when each chapter will come out. For now, be patience and I will try to put up at least one long chapter before the end of the year.


End file.
